We Don't Need To Whisper
by wrecking hotel rooms
Summary: Just this once, lets allow ourselves to be whatever it is that we are. ON TEMP HIATUS! I WILL COME BACK.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my hat. That's mine. You can't have it! NAH NAH NAH!

They say eyes are the windows to your soul. What if you don't have any eyes? Does that mean you don't have a soul?

In the same way, just because you have eyes, it doesn't necessarily mean that you have a soul. Do your eyes reflect your soul? If you have black eyes, does that mean you have a black soul? Of course not. 

Souls are complex, many layered things, not to be determined by the color of one's eyes. Or are they really? It's what you've always been taught, hasn't it? Just because you've been taught something your entire life doesn't mean that it's true.

Some people live their entire lives believing a fallacy to be true. In my opinion, that's the worst kind of curse, to not know the truth. Which is why I'm saying this. So you can know the truth, and not live in the darkness, but instead come into the light.

But the light is rapidly dwindling, being eaten alive by the darkness. The final fight is drawing near, between the light and the darkness, which is my second reason for telling you this.

The time has come for all to choose a side, be it the light, or the darkness. If you know the truth, the easier it will be to pick a side, no secrets. I would know all about secrets too. I live in secrets, the shadows of the world.

Let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. So we are casting off the shadows, coming clean, as it were. And when we do, it's gonna cause one _hell_ of a bang. Where will you be when it hits?


	2. Prepare the Masses

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight/New Moon would I be sitting in a jail cell right now typing this for trying to steal the rights?! No. I would be sitting in a jail cell for cussing out Bush on the Internet. Bella, you know what I'm talking about. I'm still waiting for that cake.**

"_Bella!_ Come down here now or I'll force you _and_ take you on another shopping trip!" Alice screamed from the living room. I groaned, but complied.

No one, at least, not me, crossed Alice when she was holding shopping over your head. I was still recovering from the last one yesterday, where she had gotten the dress I was currently wearing. It was a basic black number, yet still adorable, in true Alice fashion.

The dress came down to mid-thigh and ended in ruffles. The top had a V-neck that dipped a bit lower than I was comfortable with, but Alice had insisted.

'You'll look gorgeous. And Edward will love it. I saw it,' She had at me at 'Edward'. However, I refused the stilettos. Alice had used the puppy eyes and convinced me into wearing black wedges.

As I walked, more like cautiously trudged, down the stairs, I cursed myself for being unable to resist her 'puppy dog' eyes and irrefutable logic. I would do anything to make Edward happy. Including becoming one of undead.

Alice, Edward and Emmett were standing at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett wolf-whistled, which earned him a smack from both Edward and Alice.

"I knew it!" Alice beamed happily. I rolled my eyes.

"You look gorgeous," Edward picked me and kissed me. Before I could stop myself I had wrapped my arms around his neck. To my surprise, he didn't pull away, but instead held out the kiss for a few more seconds.

Dazedly, I pulled away to find both Alice and Emmett looking away nonchalantly. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest, which caused him to chuckle and put me down.

"You should go upstairs and change. Charlie will be home soon," He reminded me.

"Shoot! I forgot about Charlie!" I shouted as I attempted to run up the stairs, but only succeeded in tripping in the wedges, not that I wouldn't have anyway. Edward caught me before the floor and I could get to know each other intimately. Again.

He grinned and laughed. "What would you do without me?" he asked while carrying me up the stairs and carefully placing me at the top of the steps. "Think you can make it from here?" he teased.

I frowned and muttered, " I hope so." Inwardly I cursed my inability to stay upright.

Fifteen minutes and much hopping later I was scrambling down the stairs. "Geez, Bella, if you took any longer I might actually _age_," Emmett called from his place on the couch where he, Alice, Jasper, and previously Edward, who was now holding my jacket by the front door, were watching a movie. _Clerks, _I think it was.

"Not my fault you all have super fast vampire speed and I can only go at a human pace! That could change, but _no_!" I shouted as I walked out the door to Edward's Volvo. Edward frowned and climbed into the driver's seat. "Hey, can I drive sometime?" I inquired. "Pretty please?"

"Why? Don't you like the way I drive?" Edward feigned mock resentment.

I glared at the blurring trees out the window. "No, not particularly," I told him honestly. " I'd prefer it if you left the racing to the people who get paid for it."

"Where's the fun in that?" he scoffed. "Besides, I can drive far better than they can."

"I know you can. The fun is that you save my sanity." I said.

"What sanity? You spend time with vampires. I doubt there's much sanity left," he laughed.

"The sanity your mother gave me," I teased. Two could play that game.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Did you just make a 'your mom' joke?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Yes I did," I looked at him with a perfectly straight face before bursting out into giggles.

"You've been spending too much time with Emmett and Alice," Edward shook his head and pulled into my driveway.

"I love your family," I smiled at the thought of spending forever with them.

"They love you," He seemed even more pleased at the thought than I was. "We had better get inside. Charlie's coming." He warned.

I walked to the door and opened it. Funny, I could have sworn I locked it before I left. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come when Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Cha-Dad!" I corrected myself. I still had problems with calling him Dad, even after spending months in Forks. " Is pizza okay for tonight?"

"Sure thing Bells!" he called cheerfully. " Edward," he greeted as he walked past us into the living room where the sounds of baseball could soon be heard.

When dinner was finished, and Edward faking enjoying it then excusing himself for the evening, as far as Charlie was concerned, I watched T.V. with Charlie, basketball to be exact. I will never understand that man's obsession with sports, or fishing. After an hour of this, I deemed it an appropriate hour for bed, and said goodnight to Charlie.

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep well," he wished, all the while never removing his gaze from the television.

I walked into my bedroom to get my toiletries when I got the feeling that someone else

had been here. I looked around, but nothing was out of place. Everything was precisely how I had left it that morning. I shrugged and went to take a shower.

When I finished, my angel was lounging on my bed with his eyes closed. A smile automatically bubbled to my lips. "Hey."

Edward's eyes snapped open and he smiled, "Hello." He lifted his arms and I willingly leapt into them. He lifted the covers and slid me under them.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

He grinned his crooked smile and slipped under with me. "I was just at home," he told me softly, "Alice had a vision. We're going to be having some visitors soon."

"Visitors as in vampires?" I sincerely hoped not. Foreign vampires and I did not have a good track record, and it didn't look like that was going to change any time soon.

"I'm afraid so. Two of them, and from what Alice tells us, both vegetarians." He said.

"At least that's something," I grumbled. "Less of a chance of them trying to eat me."

"There is no chance of them eating you," he admonished. "I promise."

"Well, if you promise." I smiled as I drifted to sleep, my angel's eyes being the last thing I saw before sinking into unconsciousness.

Later the next morning, I wasn't nearly so calm. I was filled with a strange feeling of anxiety that I could not explain, even to myself.

"Bella, you really need to relax," Edward said concernedly, as he watched me scurry around the room attempting to assemble the outfit Alice had selected for the occasion. " I promise, they won't harm you."

"I know. It's not that I'm worried about. It's… I don't know. I get nervous meeting new people. Doesn't help the matter that those people are vampires." I confessed.

"Well, I'm right here, should you need anything," Edward rose and offered me his arm. "Shall we, my lady? Your carriage awaits."

I grabbed his arm, playing along. "Why thank you, kind sir." I mocked. "To the carriage!" At which Edward scooped me up and carried me to the Volvo, me protesting all the while.

As we pulled up to his house, I felt a strong rush of…something that was stronger than butterflies. More potent, too. I took a deep breath, and grabbed Edward's hand, and sensing my nervousness, he began rubbing circles in it.

I smiled in gratitude as we walked to the door. The walk was ominous, somehow, foreboding. I glanced at Edward; he seemed unperturbed.

He opened the door, and I felt the butterflies again, only stronger a thousand fold.

**A/N: I know it's a bit slow, but I promise, things are going to picking up the pace, and fast. All songs are relevant, whether they seem like it or not. **

**The Calling- Wherever You Will Go **

**Cartel- Honestly**

**My Brightest Diamond- Golden Star (Alias) **

**The Panic Channel- Why Cry **

**The Smithereens- Blood and Roses **

**The Decemberists- 16 Military Wives**


	3. The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or anything, EXCEPT for the two characters that make their grand entrance in this chapter, which are MINE, and you can't have them, because I love them to bits. I also own the characters that haven't been mentioned yet, but will show up sooner or later. You can't have them either.

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, Just A Little Bit Dramatic, without whom there wouldn't be a story in the first place. Or at least not a very good one with sucky paragraphing. **

**Warning: There is strong language in this chapter. If you're not mature, deal with it. I suggest you don't read near parental or guardian figures. Mmkay? **

I strode into the room, fully alert. There were two people in room besides the Cullens, true to Edward's word. Both were as familiar to me as my own face, having spent the majority of my life with them, and both ridiculously handsome.

One was older, appearing to be in his mid-forties. His hair was raven black, ending at the base of his neck. He was slim, but muscular, reaching an imposing six foot five. He had a square jaw, Roman nose, and high forehead that made him look like Zeus in the flesh. His skin had the vampire paleness, yet didn't have the same chalky pallor of a vampire. To the contrary, his skin seemed to glow.

The other had a straight, swooping nose, and a full mouth. His hair was a rich chestnut that permanently had a windswept look. His forehead was high, that complemented his piercing eyes. His skin was much the same as the others, except a bit darker in tone. The one whom I had hoped to never see again, and yet here he was. He was standing there with his atypical smug look that I wanted to smack off.

"Caleb. What are you doing here?" My tone was icy. The butterflies had long since turned into a steady hum that spread throughout my body.

"What? Aren't you glad to see me Isabella? Because I've missed you _sooo_ much." His voice was just as smug as his expression.

"Hardly. I know very well I requested to _never _see you again. As memory serves, you were _more_ than happy to agree. I should have known better than to expect you to keep your promises." I retorted angrily. I moved from the doorway where Edward and I had frozen upon walking in, to stand firmly in front of Caleb. The first man hovered unworriedly to the side, watching the exchange. Edward and his family stood on the opposite side, where they had been standing when I came in, in preparation of Edward's and mine arrival.

"You would do well not to insult me," he warned in a low voice.

"What are you going to do? Glare at me? You most certainly won't do more than that, on your master's leash." My voice was scathing and dripping with disdain.

"Perhaps things have changed since our last meeting," His jaw was clenched, and he spat out words as though they were poison.

I barked out a harsh, bitter laugh. "What changed, Caleb? You are still the same arrogant, selfish, unfeeling _bastard_."

"And you are still the same pretentious, self-righteous _bitch_ I remember!" He screamed, his eyes no longer arrogant and cold, but flaming with rage and hatred. His mouth was twisted into a gruesome snarl, his teeth bared.

The Cullens looked outright shocked at this. Edward made a move to protect me, but I sent him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks, stunned. My eyes flashed, and he moved back to stand with his family, against his will. I could see the confusion on his face as he struggled for control of his body, an unseen force overruling his commands and imputing their own. I spun around to face Caleb again. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Fuck you, Caleb,"

"Thanks for the offer. But I don't do whores," he simpered, his smirk re-immerging before disappearing beneath his scowl.

"You dare insult _me_, you hypocrite! You have no right! Furthermore, how dare you blame me for your disasters!" My voice had risen to a high, shrill scream that shook at the end, with fury. My hands were clenched into fists, my fingernails digging deep into my palms, not even registering in my war-torn brain. My expression matched his now.

"How the hell can you stand there and act so…so innocent! You're the real hypocrite!" he gnashed his teeth.

"Rot in hell!" I screeched.

"I've got news for ya, Isabel. _I've already been there, thanks to you!_" he roared.

The Cullens were beyond confused at this point; they had no idea what was going on. They were trying to figure it out and failing. I felt sorry for Edward; their thoughts must be a cacophony of frustration and confusion by now.

By the look on his face, they were. The increasing hostility between Caleb and I was worrying them. I could tell they were debating stepping in. The Zeus was vaguely concerned, but otherwise merely interested, and made no move to involve himself.

Caleb took a step toward me, his shoulders hunched, his body rigged. Before anyone else could make a move, I leapt at him, and placed a solid roundhouse kick to his chest, then landed on my feet. He staggered back, then straightened, and lunged at me.

His fist connected to my jaw in a powerful right hook. My head snapped back, and as I fell back, I shot out my legs and knocked him to the ground. We rose at the same time and flew at one another, to be blasted to separate sides of the room and crash through opposite walls from the force of our collision. All of this happened in mere seconds.

The Cullens were alarmed and frightened. They looked on with gaping mouths and wide eyes. I realized that to them, what I just done was impossible. I couldn't worry about them, at the moment; I had bigger issues to concern myself with.

I brushed debris off myself as I stepped out of the hole I created, to see Caleb doing the same. I was tensed in preparation of finishing our fight when the Zeus decided to intervene. He stepped in between us, with his arms spread, palms up.

"Caleb. We are not here to fight. I understand you and Isabella have…unresolved issues, but this is not the time nor the place." His voice was deep and soothing, yet at the same time, held an undercurrent of authority that wasn't lost on the subject of his steady, intense stare.

Caleb growled his annoyance, but relaxed his warrior stance and casually leaned against the part of the wall that wasn't ruined. His expression became prideful once again.

He turned to me. "Isabella. It's good to see you again. I know you are angry, and perhaps rightfully so, but surely you do not wish to see your friends' home demolished, at the very least. Please. Cease this quarrel; it will do you no good. If for no other reason than I do not like to see you argue." His expression was pleading and sorrowful. He seemed genuinely distressed, and I felt my heart ache for him, for the bond we had shared, that was still there. In a moment, I remembered my reason for behaving so out of character, and the anger returned.

"Damn straight I have a right to be angry. I hate to tell you, but I'm afraid you are going to be unhappy. I am in no mood to jump through your hoops and pretend everything is 'just fine and dandy' with Caleb. And you're wrong, it will do me quite a bit of good to beat the shit out of that jackass."

He cocked an eyebrow, and frowned in disapproval. "Quite the mouth you've acquired."

"It's the twenty-first century Lazarus, not the first. Cursing is much more socially acceptable." My voice was cold and condensing. "Then again, you always did have problems separating the centuries. One might mistake you for an old relic." I felt as much as saw the hurt on his face, and immediately regretted my harsh words. My resolve wavered. "Lazarus…" the word escaped as a breathy, defeated sigh. Who was I, to be so cruel to him? A man whom at one time, I had been proud to call my leader…my father. "You know what he did…what happened. You can't expect that to disappear."

"I would never. What I am asking you to do Isabella, is try. I have faith in both of you." He looked at Caleb, then back to me. "I know exactly how you feel. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't of the utmost importance." The way he said it sent chills down my spine. Why were they here? I had a feeling that it wouldn't bode well.

He looked around the room. "Well, now that the 'introductions' are finished, perhaps we should clean up," he chuckled. It was true; the room was in desperate need of repair. Two enormous holes decimated half of the walls. Splinters, chunks of drywall, and other random bits of debris were strewn over half of the living room near the holes where Caleb and I had flung each other, and the floor had a dent.

Esme looked devastated as she surveyed the remains of her once beautiful living room, "Oh my," she murmured. "This will take some time to fix."

Lazarus beamed. "Not to worry dear, I'll have it cleaned up in no time." He sang. I groaned. Caleb snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Here we go," he muttered. Lazarus paid him no heed, and instead spun around face the destruction. He raised his palms slightly, which began to glow with a faint, white light. The light grew stronger, and spread throughout the room in a lightening quick motion.

Caleb laughed at the Cullens, who were staring amazed at their living room, which was now perfectly spotless. Lazarus permitted himself a small, satisfied smile. I sighed. This was going to take a while to explain.

Carlisle was dumbfounded. "I've never seen anything like this…how…. who…" he was stuttering, so many questions and theories rushing around his head that he was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

Edward had the strangest look on his face, somewhere between curiosity, hurt, and confusion. He looked at me. "Bella…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to say it. They wanted answers, all of them. I heaved another deep sigh and plopped down on the nearest couch.

"I suggest that you all sit down. This is a long story."

Lazarus smiled and sat next to me. "Indeed it is."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kay, so, whadda think? Please review and tell me! Flames, praise, I'll take anything! Bit of drama huh? I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Evil cackles. Mwahahahaha! Cough. Right, music.

Whoo! Alright, Yeah…Uh Huh- The Rapture

The Red- Chevelle

Who Needs Air- The Classic Crime

Beware The Jub Jub Bird And Shun The Frumious Bandersnatch –Forgive Durden

Suspension- Mae


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to fool you like that.

Hey guys! Alright, here's what's up. I have Chapter 3 almost ready. But it's like, really, really long, like 7 pages or something on Word. So, do you want one super long chapter at once, or two more normal sized chapters spaced out a bit? Because I just can't update everyday. I'm more concerned with the quality of my work than the frequency. I hope to have whatever you decide up this weekend, if I have no editing problems. Thanks! Please tell me what you think! That's it.

……..

…….

……..

…….

……..

……..

…….

……….

……….

……….

………

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

………

………

………

………..

……….Really, that's it.

………

………

………

………

………

………

……..

………

………

……….

……….

……….

………

………

………

……….

………Seriously, I wasn't kidding. That's IT.

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

……….

………..

………..

……….

……….

………..

………

……….

…………

…………

Three guys walk into a bar. The bartender says, "We have no liquor here. Go away." Two guys walk out of the bar to find some alcohol. One guy sits down at a barstool. The bartender asks, "Why are you still HERE?!?!!?!"

………

………

………

………

………

………

………

………..

………

………

………

……….

……….

……….

………

……….

……….

………..

………..

………..

…………

Hi….

………

……….

……….

………Bye…….

……….

………..

……….

……….

………..

………

…………

………..

……….

Do you realize you just wasted three minutes of your life reading this? Ha. My evil plan is working. To MINUTE everyone to death. Mwahahahahahaha! Ha. Mwahaha. Okay. Bye.


	5. Highly Evolved

Disclaimer: I do not nor have ever owned Twilight/ New Moon. FYI, I was threatened with hours of the worst music imaginable if I didn't say that. I won't mention any names, but you know what I'm talking about.

**This is dedicated to Just A Little Bit Dramatic, who totally and completely rocks and just so happens to be my beta. The name says it all. Feel grateful. She got this to me in like an hour. You kick ass! **

**This chapter is huge. I promise, questions will finally be answered. **

The Cullens glanced at each other briefly before also taking their places on the remaining couches. Caleb huffed and swung a chair around backwards before sitting in it. I looked at Lazarus. "You want to do the honors? The first part of the story really isn't mine to tell anyway."

Lazarus nodded. "Of course." He smiled. He took a deep breath and began. "I was born in 423 BC, in the great city of Roma, Italy. I was from a wealthy, patrician family whom had a large amount of influence, both socially and politically. My father was a senator, a consul, and later passed the job to me. I never knew my mother. He was…strict, to say the least. His laws were harsh, and his punishments, harsher. During his term, he earned himself many enemies, and lost our family a great deal of money and power. Quite a few of our allies dissipated during that period. By the time he passed the job to me, our family was quite unpopular. My father's support had faltered and failed. In 401 BC, he was assassinated. I pursed his murderer dutifully, but he was never caught. Not by the authorities, anyway. It was around that time I began to notice…things. Strange, unusual things that could not be reasoned away by any amount of logic. A year later, while traveling in Florence, the happenstances became more and more frequent, more intense. I grew understandably afraid. I did not comprehend what was happening…" his voice trailed off as he gazed unseeingly out of the window, seeing something none of us could see, remembering a past and events none of us could imagine.

I gave him a mental nudge and he snapped to attention and resumed his story. "It was in the fall the final transformation took place. It was…" here he shuddered, ripples shivering his spine. "…excruciating. Nothing can compare. Blazing heat and frigid ice combined with a whirlwind of delusions. I was consumed in cold heat; blue fire. I was reborn, as a phoenix is, from the flame. I discovered that my abilities had increased a thousand fold. As had my physical attributes." He laughed as afterthought.

"I could do things. I heard voices, whispering, at the edge of my conscious mind, speaking a language I understood but never learned. I realized what they were, eventually. They were the trees. Over time, my perception grew. I could not only hear the trees, but the animals, and the mountains, the wind that flows through the forests and rain that fell through the sky and all manner of things. They told me of ancient knowledge, buried deep inside my body, hidden within my blood, waiting to awaken. They told me…that which I really was. A being I had know all my life existed; yet never acknowledged. I was…chayot."

Rosalie appeared confused. "Chayot? What in the world is a chayot?" Lazarus shook his head, and she silenced.

"Allow me, if you will, to finish. Then I will answer your questions, should you still have them." Rosalie nodded. Lazarus was hesitant. "A chayot was, is, I should say…" he glanced at me briefly. I gave him a barely imperceptible nod for him to continue. No one else noticed the exchange. "An angel."

Emmett snorted. "An angel. Sure, yeah right. And I'm Santa Claus."

Now Rosalie glared at him. "What are trying to pull on us?"

"Angels don't exist." Jasper shook his head. "That's not possible. Even if they do, you are a vampire."

Lazarus sighed. "Your mind is so limited to what you know. The chayot are entirely different from vampires. Our abilities are vastly dissimilar. Perhaps, could it be, that I can _appear _to be a vampire?"

Carlisle appeared thoughtful, rationally considering the possibility. Alice's face hid nothing. She believed everything, probably because she could see the future. But she most certainly hadn't seen this.

She was stunned, confused as to why she see didn't it, and for a reason that I couldn't decipher, hurt. Esme's was a mixture of acceptance, and curiosity. Edward's…Edward's was wary.

Almost frightened, in a way, and disbelieving; his mistrust of Lazarus increased by the fact that he couldn't read the elder's mind. Caleb was just plain bored, and a bit apathetic. He was picking at the upholstery and sighing at random intervals.

Lazarus raised an eyebrow. "And who are you to say whether or not chayot exist, vampire?"

Emmett grinned, and chuckled. "Point taken."

"We are not transformed by accident or mistake. It is in our blood, our destiny. We are created for a purpose."

"Which would be…?" Carlisle prompted.

"To maintain the balance," Lazarus replied simply.

"The balance?" Esme questioned.

"All forces on this world have a balance. The day and night. Male and female. Sun and moon. Sky, the earth. Yin and yang. Light and the darkness. Good, and evil." He gestured to the Cullens. "Werewolves, and vampires. We uphold this balance. It is our purpose, our reason. Without it, we are nothing."

"Why?" Jasper queried.

"Why do you drink blood?" Lazarus shot back. "Because it's in your nature; it's who you _are_. It's what you were designed for. It's the same with us. Now, if you don't mind, the story has only begun."

He continued with waiting for a response. "Once a chayot's blood has awakened, the aging process stops. We become immortal. And so, I lived on for many years, alone. I kept expanding, growing, learning about my abilities and race. Nearly one thousand years later, I was traveling in France. The area was…unpredictable, to say the least. Charlemagne had recently died, and his descendants were squabbling over his lands. They were weak, and unable to hold together the empire. The Viking hoards had invaded, and were running rampant through the region. They eventually reached Paris. I had no desire to get involved, so I fled. In the process of leaving, I noticed something peculiar; an as of yet undeveloped sense. I could feel that there were others nearby. This was unknown to me at the time. I knew other chayot existed, but I had never encountered one. In rash excitement, I rushed to the Old Quarter of the city. I felt the sense leading me, as though on a chain, or a bloodhound on a scent. I recall the sensation so vividly; it was like an extreme rush of adrenaline. The sight I saw was one for the ages. A young woman and man, both wreathed in the familiar blue fire, attacking the then defenseless Vikings. Both were in the final stages of the transformation. The fire grew, and incinerated all in immediate field. Finally the fire burned down, and the two were the only left standing. They collapsed, and I hurried to their side. They were obviously related, and both striking, with mahogany hair, cream skin, and perfect features. I very well could not leave them lying there, so I picked them up and carried them to an abandoned building on the other side of town. They remained asleep for several days. The female woke first. She panicked, and attacked me. I assured her that intended her no harm, and once she believed me, we got along quite well. Her brother joined us shortly after. They had no idea what had happened to them, so I gave them the option of coming with me, to learn to control themselves and their powers. They took me up on my offer, and stayed with me for a great number of years." Here he paused his monologue, deciding something. "Their names were Alexander," he turned to me, "and Isabella." I focused intently on the floor while gasps were heard around the room as everyone collectively put two and two together, and figured out how I knew Lazarus.

'_It does you no good to hide from your past Isabel,' _Lazarus' voice sounded in my head, '_it will follow you, no matter where you run to_.' I took his advice and raised my head.

Everyone was openly gawking at me. I stared defiantly back at them, daring anyone to say something. But no one did. After a few tense minutes of general glaring, Lazarus cleared his throat and said, "This is doing no one any good. Someone say something, or I will finish my tale."

Emmett's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me there's _more_?"

Lazarus nodded sagely. "Much more."

"Well then by all means, continue," Carlisle was riveted.

"I taught Isabella and Alexander everything I knew, and more. They became, for all intents and purposes, my children." I smiled fondly at my adopted father. He squeezed my hand affectionately and resumed. "Two hundred years later, I found another chayot, in Persia. Her name was also Persian, something none of the Latin speakers could pronounce, so we called her Marissa."

Here I gazed at Caleb, to see how he was faring. His eyes were tightly closed against a flood of memories, his face screwed up in pain. He was visibly shaking, trying to hold to himself together. I felt my heart swell in pity for him. I knew, however, that he wouldn't accept any help I offered.

Lazarus was ignorant to Caleb's condition, and plunged ahead with his story. "She asked to come with us, and we gladly obliged. In 1099, we found Kern in Croatia. He, unlike the others, had been a chayot for many years. He was in no need of training, but joined us nonetheless because he was lonely. Hosanna had a bad run in with…something, she never told us exactly what, and was badly injured. We took her in and healed her. She stayed with us since then. That was 1503, in Castile. The next we ran into was Caleb. In was during the Great Fire of London. He was on the verge of turning, but had been caught in the fire. We rescued him, and helped him through his change. Rachael found _us _in 1705, while we were passing through Austria. She felt our presence, and desired companionship. Lyndon was the last, in 1841, in Ireland. Through the centuries, we became a family, who stayed together out affection, and not convenience. However, some years later, we met a group of others, not like us. There were…disagreements, and…"

He was abruptly cut off by Caleb's howl of fury. He rose, lifted his chair, and flung it violently at Lazarus before leaping for his throat. I jumped up and intercepted him, pining him to the ground while he screamed, enraged.

"Shut up! Shut up, you stupid old man! _Shut up_! Just shut up! What the matter with you, you stupid wanker!" He kept shouting profanities and fighting me, trying to get to Lazarus. Lazarus calmly stood, and brushed off bits off the chair that had smashed into him and knocked him off the couch.

Emmett and Jasper made a move to help me hold Caleb down but Lazarus waved them off. "Don't concern yourselves, Isabella can handle him." He gestured to me to lift Caleb off the floor, and I did, hauling his body on top of mine, and heaving him to his feet, grasping his arms tightly and securing them behind his back, facing him forward so Lazarus could speak to him. He had stopped screaming, and was now merely trying to jerk free.

I grunted. It had been sometime since I had sparred, and Caleb was strong. _'Lazarus? A little help please?_' I pleaded. Lazarus looked him dead in the eye.

"Caleb. Get a hold of yourself, this instant." Caleb snarled and fought harder.

'_That's not going to work! Mesmerize him!' _I shouted, desperate.

'_I do not enjoy doing that. He deserves his free will.'_ He admonished.

'_If you don't do something, he's going to free will somebody to their graves!' _I yelled back at him.

'_Surely such an act is not called for by the situation. He can be calmed, in an un intruding manner.'_

'_No he sure as hell can't! Don't you think I've already tried that!'_

'_You attempted to calm him, and it had no affect?' _Lazarus was astounded.

'_Yes and yes. He fought me off. Now hurry!' _

Lazarus sighed. _'Very well.' _Caleb's jerking subsided.

"I'm leaving now. Or I would, if Isabella would let the hell go of me." Caleb growled. He wasn't exactly calm, but he wasn't trying to tear the house down around our ears either.

Lazarus nodded. "Perhaps that would be best." I released Caleb's arms and stepped back, though not before his elbow caught my side, vindictively. He sent me a nasty glare, which I returned in kind as he angrily stalked out of the room, banging into and displacing furniture on his way out, then finally slamming the door hard enough to cause cracks to form in the walls.

I shook my head in disgust and Lazarus sent everything back into order, for the second time that day. Lazarus smiled apologetically at the Cullens. "Please, forgive his outburst. He is unstable."

I snorted. "You have a gift for understatement." He opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and downcast his eyes.

I sighed and placed my hands on a nearby table, leaning on it, with my head bowed and eyes closed. Lazarus swallowed, looked at the Cullens, and sat. "Well, as I was saying…" he was interrupted yet again, this time by me.

"Lazarus. That's enough." My voice was quiet and low, exhausted. I had no desire to relive those particular events; this day had been horrid enough. "Is that really necessary?"

"I suppose not." Lazarus grudgingly admitted. _'You will have to face it sooner or later, Isabella._' He reminded me.

'_I know,_' I replied. _'But I was hoping for later rather than sooner,_' I got up and sat down next to Lazarus, leaning my head on his shoulder. He sent me a wave of reassurance and comfort, to calm me. I steeled myself, and looked at the Cullens.

Carlisle was excited, brewing with questions to bombard Lazarus, and maybe me, later. Esme was smiling kindly at me, accepting and embracing everything she had heard. Rosalie's face came as an unadulterated surprise.

I had expected her to be uncaring or angry, but she was…_smiling_, as warmly as Esme. Emmett looked mostly awed, and was grinning broadly. Jasper was mainly curious, though not nearly so much as Carlisle.

Alice was torn between two extremes. She was excited, intrigued, and also hurt. I kept something very important from her, my best friend.

Edward's reaction scared me the most. He was staring at the ground, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, expression completely blank. I was too frightened to say anything. Without a word, he stood, turned, and walked out of the living room.

Dun da da! I love cliffhangers! How do like them apples?! No, really. HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM?! Please review! You want to know what happens next, right? Well, long explanations are over, so we finally get into the plot and some action! Yay! That's all I'm going to say. My lips are proverbially sealed. So, review!

**I Woke Up in a Car- Something Corporate **

**Monsters- Matchbook Romance **

**Boston- Augustana **

**The First Single (You Know Me)- The Format **

**Speeding Cars- Imogen Heap **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Hi, if art of exasperation hasn't seen this and deleted it, this'll be on here. I just wanted to say, R&R all of you, cause this is a wicked story, and it'll only get better. And art of exasperation deserves lots of reviews.**_


	6. Dying To Say This To You

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Lawyers will you please put down the torches and pitchforks now?! UNHAND ME YOU FIENDS! I swear I will beset the combined power of Stan, Rita, and Galahad on you! And Just A Little Bit Dramatic lent me Jock, Aquamaquisha, and Ophelia (her little army)! **

**This is dedicated to the fantastic, wicked, awesome, really, seriously bad ass Just A Little Bit Dramatic, because she is fantastic, wicked, awesome, and really seriously bad ass. So there. **

**This is ALSO dedicated to Addie W. Give that girl a round of applause. Without her extremely helpful story 'Edward's Uploading Solution', you wouldn't be reading this, because I'm way too stupid and technologically inept to figure it out on my own. Thanks so Addie! If YOU reading this are having problems uploading, read aforementioned story. It's a life saver.**

**This is mostly a fluff chapter, to give Edward and Bella a chance to clear the air before the plot picks up. GUESS WHAT? No cliffhangers this time. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I watched Edward's retreating figure with a rising sense of dread. I knew it, I knew it, I knew this would happen. I sent Lazarus a panicked look that conveyed every emotion coursing through my veins. Not that he couldn't feel it.

_'Don't sit there, Isabella, go after him!'_ Came his urgent response. I hastened to obey him and jumped up, running up the stairs to Edward's room, where I felt him go. Approaching his door with caution, my actions almost hesitant, I wondered if his reaction could possibly get any worse.

_Of course it can,_ I chided myself, _don't disrespect Murphy. He knows what he's talking about. _I braced myself and softly rapped on the doorframe. There were a few moments of silence, Edward brooding on answering. He knew who it was.

Just as I was about to take the initiative and barge in, he spoke. "Come in, if you must." The words resounded quietly and resignedly from within. I gave myself a small mental pep talk before grabbing the handle and swinging the door open.

Edward was sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. I cautiously treaded across the room to sit next to him. He didn't move. Neither one of us said anything for a long time. I stared blankly out the window, waiting for him to move, say something, anything. "Who are those people?" His voice surprised me.

I started, and then answered "They…" Before I could get anything else out, he spoke again.

"Why are they here?"

"Th…"This time I couldn't even get out a full syllable when he began talking again.

"What gives them the right to be here? They are just a couple of rogues, passing through, and when they're gone they'll be nothing more than a distant, unpleasant memory." His volume increased with each moment. "Then we can put this behind us, forever." He stood abruptly and stopped in front of the window, pacing. I sat for a moment, then joined him. He ceased pacing and gazed out the window, looking at the scenery. We were silent, admiring the view, the atmosphere heavy and oppressive, weighing down our hearts, beating or not.

"Edward…" I tried almost hesitantly, but once again, I couldn't get too far without his outburst.

"No! They are lying! For some twisted, sick purpose! I will not put up with it! I refuse to! It's nonsense; some psychopathic babble. They must be insane. All the more reason for them to leave, permanently. I'll make certain they never return!" I could almost palpably feel the heat of his rage.

In a moment of sheer desperation, I sent him a wave of calm so strong it nearly knocked him unconscious, and he staggered back, disoriented. "What?" He questioned dazedly. I vaguely wondered if I sounded like that when he dazzled me.

I gave a sheepish shrug. "That was me, sorry. I panicked," Then gave what I hoped was a winning smile. He didn't return it.

"That was _you_?" He breathed. The look on his face was actually rather comical, with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Yes. Bit of a shocker, isn't it?" He nodded dumbly, his expression swiftly changing to one of pain; it would make anyone think he was being tortured. I felt a stab in my heart; _I _was the cause of his agony. I made a move to approach him, but he raised a hand, signaling he needed a moment. At least, that's what I hoped it meant.

At last, he croaked out, "Why…?" I bit my lip, and started wringing my hands; a nervous habit. In a sudden move that surprised even me, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed. I pressed his shoulders down, and tilted my head upward, leveling my face to his.

I saw an ocean in his topaz eyes. There was anger, betrayal, pain, and predominantly, drowning all other emotions, love. I grimaced and led him back to couch, facing me. Once we were seated, I found I couldn't bear the intensity of his eyes, and had to look away. I felt a smooth, cold, marble hand brush my cheek, and I leaned into it, reveling in the feeling.

"So, it's true?" he stated more than asked, but still hoping against hope that it wasn't true, that I was human, that the most important truth he held dear hadn't been shattered.

"Yes," I answered softly, hating myself for hurting him.

"You really are my guardian angel," his smile wavered, and didn't reach his eyes. I loved that he was trying act normal, to accept it, for my sake. "Then again, I suppose I always knew that, didn't I?"

I smiled wryly in response. "Where should I begin?"

He smiled his crooked grin, and answered, "The beginning would be nice. How about why you kept this from me?"

My entire body shook with suppressed emotion, as the reason why I had kept it from him pressed the barriers I had erected around it, attempting to drown me. "I didn't want to! I swear I didn't, but I had no choice! I had to, I had to!"

Edward leaned forward and took my face in hands, murmuring, "Shh, Bella, shh, it's alright, shh." I took a deep breath and calmed myself, and blushed at my outburst. Edward grinned in response. "Want to try that again?" He teased.

I nodded gratefully, with no hint of humor. "After…well, after, we collectively decided that it would be best if we separated, to make it harder find us. Lazarus and Caleb went their own ways, and I came here. I wasn't expecting to find anything in Forks except a lot of trees. How wrong I was," I grinned, laughing. " And then I met you, and was never happier." His eyes lit up at this. "I vowed that you would never know, as much as for your protection as mine."

Edward frowned. "From what? What did you feel so strongly about to lie about all this time? There had to be a reason."

I ducked my head. "I'm really very, very sorry about that." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. "It killed me, for you to be so open, so honest, with me, and the only thing I could reciprocate with was lies. This is a relief, in a way. I can finally confess my sins." I purposefully avoided the other part of his question; it was better to let the past remain the past, in this case.

Edward said nothing as silence once again reigned supreme. "How…is this…possible?" He struggled to find words.

I sighed. "Didn't you ever wonder Edward? Why you could never hear my thoughts? Why I smelled so absolutely delicious? Why I wasn't afraid of you, repelled by natural instincts? All the clues were there."

He brooded on this for a while. "I just wasn't smart enough to find them," he muttered, half to himself.

"No," I said forcefully. "I pulled a blindfold over your eyes. It's not your fault; it's mine. I couldn't let you see."

His face was confused. "What do you mean, you 'pulled a blindfold over my eyes'?"

"How to explain…" I pondered how he would best understand. I decided to wing it, since there were no helpful food analogies to explain this one, the way he had done for me so long ago now, it seemed. "I stopped your thought processes, to put it simply. You would focus on the situation, come close to an answer of some kind, but other thoughts would intrude, distract you, and the epiphany would subtly be wiped out of your mind. I forced you to forget. Through no mistake of yours, I might add. That was all me." I snorted. "What a wonderful thing to boast of, 'I destroyed my love's free will in a selfish desire to keep my secret hidden while he was caring and honest enough to share his, of equal magnitude, with me.'"

Edward rubbed circles in my palm comfortingly. "I know that whatever you did, you did because you had to. I forgive you. I trust you. I love you…I always will." I choked back a sob at his heartfelt, sincere words.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "How can you say that? I deceived you, you can't trust me. You have no idea…absolutely no idea what I've done." I didn't say anything more, for fear of breaking down completely.

It seems as though karma was after vengeance, however, because after a second a huge, ripping sound erupted from my chest and I utterly lost it. Hot, miserable tears streamed down my face in rivers, and I bent over, my hair falling in front of my face.

I pulled my knees into my chest, wrapping my arms around them, forming a ball, and drew great shuddering breaths, rocking back and forth, my guilt suffocating me. Edward's stone arms encircled me, and he crooned meaningless comforts that I didn't hear, but appreciated nonetheless. After a while, the tears dried up and my throat was raw. I cleared it, ashamed that I had broken down not once but twice.

"Not going to break down again, are you?" he joked, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. His face was shadowed with concern, but still soft with emotion.

"Yeah, I think I'm good now," my voice was quiet and scratchy, husky. I mused over what my face must look like, before deciding not to think such negative thoughts. It was bad enough he saw me like this, I didn't even want to go there.

"So…" Edward began, desperately needing answers but not wanting to upset me. I was instantly reminded of me with my theories, deciding to be hard on him and demand he ask me everything.

I sniffed, and smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Go ahead. I know you have questions." I most certainly had when I was told his secret.

"Right. Do you have a halo?" He snickered, probably at thought of me with a halo. I almost laughed, irony of how I had asked him if he slept in coffins or perished in sunlight in the same manner sinking in.

"No, but I do have wings," I answered truthfully.

"Wings?" He was having difficulty wrapping his head around the concept. His eyes narrowed, his lips tightening in thought as he tried to picture it. I saved him the trouble.

"Of course. Would you like to see them?" I asked shyly, not sure how he would respond. He blinked and nodded his assent.

I stood and walked to the center of the room. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, concentrating unnecessarily. This was something that came naturally. I unfurled them slowly, not wanting to startle him.

I opened my eyes to see his reaction. He was breath taken, awed, at the sight of them. They extended eight feet out from tip to tip, and were a solid royal blue, arching and swooping, with graceful lines and curves; enough to make any artist jealous, they could never paint them, though many had tried when catching a glimpse of us. The feathers glistened and shimmered, creating their own ethereal glow that radiated around the room.

I waited anxiously for him to speak. I recalled him saying something, in the beginning, about waiting for me to scream and run away, never to return. Now the roles were reversed; me waiting, him stunned into silence, with an unclear reaction. He rose, not once taking his eyes off me. He edged closer, slowly, as one would to a skittish horse. I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry, I promise not to bite." Internally I cringed. Perhaps a lame pun wasn't the best idea. A snort of morbid laughter escaped him involuntarily, a sign his black sense in humor still existed; meanwhile he frowned, trying to keep an air of sternness, all the while inching toward me. "Edward, eternity may be at our disposal, but I really don't want to spend it waiting for you to get to me." I said.

"Fine." He replied, faintly annoyed. He crossed the space in two strides, halting in front of a wing. He reached out tentatively, and then swiftly withdrew his arm. "Can I…"

"Of course." He extended a hand, stroking the feathers, marveling in their texture. I reveled in the feeling; in had been a while since I had gotten a stretch, or been touched so tenderly.

"So soft…like silk, but firmer," he murmured to himself, voicing his thoughts, unaware, completely absorbed. I let him continue for a few minutes, and then slowly pulled them back in. He frowned, his brow ridge creased in thought.

"Don't worry, you can pet the pretty bird later," I mocked; he wasn't the only one who could tease.

He raised an eyebrow with disapproval, in a manner that reminded me remarkably of Lazarus. "The pretty bird has an attitude," He grumbled with fake malcontent.

I chuckled. "The pretty bird doesn't have to take your crap anymore, now that the cat's out of the bag." I tapped my chin, feigning thought. "Maybe I shouldn't mix my animal metaphors." Thrusting my finger into the air in a 'eureka!' motion as I spoke, it prompted a smile from him.

"That would probably be best," Edward agreed with equally fake sanctity. Inside, I rejoiced in the fact that we seemed to be getting along like nothing had happened, like it didn't matter. Without really thinking, I reached out and pulled him to me, pressing my lips to his in a kiss.

He froze, unused to my strength. Dazedly, as if just realizing what I'd done, I leaned away. He secured my face in his hands, and kissed me back, chastely, then rougher, but with no less care and gentleness.

"You don't have to hold back anymore." I told him, trying to control my erratic breathing. Being a chayot may help with the breathing issue, but did nothing to lessen the potency of the cause.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not hiding anymore, not from you. In reality, I'm stronger than you are. I can take anything you throw out, and more. I did a huge metaphorical leapfrog on that thing most people like to call a food chain, but I call hierarchical bullshit."

"Really?" He questioned, incredulous.

"Yes. Weren't you paying attention to Lazarus? Chayot were created for a purpose: to uphold the balance, which includes vampires and werewolves. We were designed to be stronger, faster, more powerful, to keep you in check."

"Tell me more," he urged, fascinated.

"What do you want to know?" I queried, realizing, not for the first time today, how he must have felt when I found out he was a vampire. Yet I piqued his inquisitiveness; in fact I welcomed it. It showed me he was not repulsed.

"Did you always know I was a vampire?" I was surprised that this was the first question he would ask.

"Yes. We have the ability to sense other supernatural creatures. I felt you the moment I entered the town."

"What was your first reaction?"

"Curiosity. I could tell you hunted animals; your energy signature was different. I had never encountered vegetarians before, though I knew you existed. Not to mention the unusually large size of your coven."

"I see."

"Anything else?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "Do you sleep?" I looked at him to make sure he was being serious, to see that he was.

"Of course! You've seen me, remember?" I beamed. "Reigning over all forces of nature on Earth can get exhausting you know."

"But do you have to?" he persisted.

"No, but we can. We can sleep, eat, etc., etc., but it's not required. It's a matter of choice. I've known chayot who haven't slept a day since they awakened, and others you might mistake for humans, they are so obsessed with carrying out life functions."

"What about you?" His questions were almost painful, as though he was trying to get to know me all over again.

"I generally do whatever I feel like at the moment. While here, in Forks, I kept a more…human cycle, because I was pretending to be human."

"Ah." I could see that something was plaguing him; he just wasn't trying to let it on.

"What's wrong? I know something's bothering you." I delved, wanting to fix the problem, whatever that may be, because I was inescapably the source of it.

"Well…I was wondering…why were you so persistent about being changed, when it wasn't needed?"

"Because it wasn't necessary." Was my simple and admittedly nebulous reply. It caused the reaction I knew would come: annoyance at my vagueness.

"Pardon?"

"Chayot are immortal. Humans aren't. I couldn't just not age. I could pretend to age, true, but eventually I would have had to fake my death, and I couldn't take that. Especially knowing I _could _have eternity to you, but my secret would never allow me to do that." I glanced away, staring out the window. The sun was reaching its zenith, leaving no shadow for creatures to lurk. For this I was grateful.

Chayot may be creatures of subterfuge, but that doesn't mean we enjoy the beings that lurk in the dark. I had enough to fret over. With that thought, I focused again on the current situation. I swallowed at the thought of pretending to dead, in a place I could never go, and having to always watch him from afar. Surely, that was a fate worse than any death.

He only missed a beat before asking his next question. He squeezed my hand to let me know he understood. "I'm assuming vampire venom has no affect on you?" was his next inquiry.

"That's correct." I agreed.

"Then how would that have worked?" The curiosity was pooling in his eyes like a slow burning fire.

"Same way you thought I was human."

"Illusions." He declared, having put a great deal of thought into reasoning it out. His eyes were bright as he mused over the ingenious of it all. I was proud of my attempts.

"You catch on fast," I said approvingly.

"I have to be. You are so vague," he factitiously chastised

"Sorry. Would you accept chayot nature as a plausible excuse?"

"Certainly," he voiced his approbation.

"Then that's my excuse," I sanctioned, a smile spreading slowly across my face. I blew hair from my cheek impatiently, still grinning at him.

"You don't need one, not with me," he disagreed.

"Thank you," I pecked him on the cheek in gratitude. I felt happier than I had in a long time, knowing that he loved me, no matter what.

"Anytime." He concurred, apparently glad to reassure me.

We sat in comfortable companionship before I spoke. "I think we should go downstairs and tell Alice we aren't separating. She's sending out panic waves. If it were possible I think she would be hyperventilating." The image sent me into fits of mental laughter.

"I agree. Her thoughts are screaming at me," Edward grimaced and massaged his temples in an exaggerated motion of a headache.

He stood fluidly, and I looked on with envy. He noticed my stare, and returned my glance curiously. "You're so _graceful_." I complained, answering his unspoken question.

He simpered. "What, the almighty chayot can't stand up straight?" he seemed to enjoy immensely the fact that I was a near omnipresent being and couldn't walk in a straight line without difficulties.

I gave a death glare that would have melted numerous others. "No." I replied snippily. He smirked and grabbed my hand, hauling me to my feet and towing me across the room. I decided to give a taste of his own medicine, and sped up, causing him to stumble, not expecting my burst of speed. He send me a look that clearly said, 'What are you _doing_?'

'_Letting you be the damsel for a change,' _I answered telepathically, making his eyes widen in shock. I had arrived, so to speak, and things were going to change. If only I knew how right I was.

**So there. You didn't honestly think I'd break up Bella and Edward did you? Well now you know better. Sorry about the long wait. There were editing problems and then Fanfiction started being a bitch. Reviews would DEFINTLY encourage me to update faster. These chapters are slowly but surely getting longer. Does anyone even READ these author notes? Hmph. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaasssee review. I'll give you a cyber cookie, low fat but not crappy, because they're cyber. REVIEW. **

**Headspin- Rock Star Supernova **

**Rainy Monday- Shiny Toy Guns **

**City Noise- Scarling **

**Swing Life Away- Rise Against **

**Movies of Antarctica- Stars of Track and Field **

**A Beautiful Lie- 30 Seconds to Mars **

**Fiction- Kids in the Way **

**_Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Hey guys, once again. It was my fault this update took so long, I'm editing, and was on holidays, and yes…sigh. Oooh, PM art of exasperation and ask her to send you a link to the images of Caleb and Lazarus. Seen them…Caleb is hot!!! Love him! Anyways, R & R, art of exasperation deserves them…anyone who sends her flames will be on the receiving end of my flames, generated by Jock, Aquamaquisha, Ophelia, Bootsy and Faloola! Yes, art of exasperation, I forgot to tell you, Jock and Aquamaquisha had twins: little Bootsy and Faloola! These are my flamethrower army, people, and they rock…so do Stan, Rita, and Galahad. Galahad is betrothed to Ophelia…you're all invited to the wedding! _**


	7. A Lesson in Charades

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine. Cause if it was that'd be awesome. **

**This is dedicated to Just A Little Bit Dramatic, that wonderful beta. Gotta love 'er. **

Edward and I walked down the stairs hand in hand. The rest of his family were clustered on the sofas, Lazarus in the center. He had been telling them more of chayots. When they heard our approach, every head snapped in our direction.

Esme glided over to us from her place beside Carlisle, whom was facing Lazarus doubtlessly absorbing information like a dying man does water in a desert. Her was face etched with worry. "Are you two all right?" she asked anxiously.

Edward smiled at her gently in reassurance. "We're fine Esme," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing softly. I winked at Esme, and she smiled back at me, kindly.

"I tried to tell her," Alice called happily from the next room, where she was perched comfortably on Jasper's lap. "I saw it, but she didn't believe me. Wanted to hear it from you."

"Well, good," she gave Edward a motherly look and grabbed him in a tight embrace, albeit awkwardly, since he was still holding me. She turned and gave me the same the treatment. I was glad she though no different of me, and returned her affections with the same intensity.

"No, we didn't talk about it," Edward said, apparently out of nowhere. I glanced at him curiously, to see him staring at Carlisle; they had had a mental conversation. "Do you mind?" he asked sheepishly, gesturing at Carlisle.

"No problem," I reassured him. He walked over and sat to Carlisle, continuing his conversation where he left off. Esme followed him, and sat next Rosalie and Alice, discussing something along the lines of color schemes.

I grinned in good-hearted amazement; only the Cullens could be told their daughter, sister and love was an angel, a supernatural being more spectacular than even themselves, and be talking about fashion not an hour later, nothing out of the ordinary.

Satisfied, and pleased, I waltzed over to where Lazarus was relaxing, observing the Cullens with fascination. "Could I speak to you in private?"

"Certainly." He affirmed, and rose. We moved silently out the door, our leaving unnoticed by the Cullens. We walked a short distance outside of the house, and then I threw up a barrier to prevent anyone from hearing our conversation.

"Listen. I know you didn't come here to catch up on old times. Now what are you doing here Lazarus?" I jumped straight to the heart of the matter, not dancing around the issue. He grimaced at my tone.

Lazarus glanced around nervously, although he knew I placed a field up to ensure confidentiality. "You were right. Something's happened." My eyes widened, my lips parting slightly.

"What?" I was uneasy; Lazarus was never distraught, he was always calm, cool, and collected. Like Carlisle, in a way. It was why I followed him, not vice versa.

He sighed wearily, suddenly looking his age. "They've come back." For a moment, the words meant nothing. And then they hit…with an intensity that shocked me. And I let it sink in.

"They?" I asked without emotion, my voice flat. I knew very well whom he was talking about; I simply didn't want to believe it.

"Alistair and Olivia, and their followers. The Fallen." He stated plainly. Such a casual tone, for something completely contrary. I refused to believe it.

My tone was cold when I spoke. "No, Lazarus. That's not possible." I disagreed frantically, an eyebrow raised as I waited for him to admit that he had been lying. But I knew it wasn't a lie…he didn't lie.

"It is, Isabella. It's more than possible; it's a reality." His voice was cold, impersonal, removed. It was nothing like I'd ever heard from him before…and it scared me.

"No, Lazarus! They can't be back. Kern, Rachael, Lyndon…Rissa…_Alex_…all of them, this is what they _died_ for. Now you're telling me that they are back? Why? _How_? I thought we stopped them! That's why all that's left of us is me, you, and Caleb. You are telling me…it was all in vain? Their deaths don't matter? _My brother's_ death doesn't matter? You said that they would never return! That once we defeated the fallen, they would _stay_ gone and we could live in peace, finally, after _millennia_ of fighting them." I was livid, to say the least. Had he lied to me, all of time? Had my family died for no apparent reason? I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

"I lied. I _had_ to. If I told you when you asked, right after it happened…you couldn't take it. So I lied. To protect you from yourself." He stared at the ground, his aura leaking shame and guilt. He wouldn't meet my eyes. His cowardice fueled my rage.

"Damn you, Lazarus! What the hell gives you the right to lie to me?" I shrieked, my voice shooting up several octaves.

"I am your leader. Time has not changed that. I did what I thought was in your best interests." He asserted, trying futilely to defuse my anger. It wasn't working.

"Maybe _you_ stopped being my leader when you left. Left me _alone_, to fend for myself. Like I meant _nothing_…like I was disposable." I was on the verge of sobbing from ripping open old wounds that had failed to heal. So instead I encouraged the anger, raised my hackles.

"That's not what happened and you know it." He snapped, finally shedding his unemotional exterior and fighting back. This was easier…he wasn't pleading for my understanding. I could fight him, not refuse him.

"Oh, really? Could have fooled me. So enlighten me, oh wise and all knowing one. Tell your wayward, misguided child _exactly _what went wrong." I mocked. My eyes were blazing, and I dug my nails into my palm, feeling them draw blood.

"I had to make a decision, I had to chose which one of you needed me more. That was Caleb." Lazarus rebuked. My jaw dropped, and I gasped in anger.

"No! _I_ needed you! You think _I_ wasn't _hurt_? You think that _I_ wasn't falling apart at the _seams_? You _abandoned_ me! And suddenly I'm supposed to go back to worshipping you?" I screamed.

"I let you fend for yourself! You're strong, you survived! I _knew_ you would! Caleb wouldn't have!" he chided me, attempting to defend his actions. I shook my head, glowering, my jaw tight, my lips pursed.

"What makes you so certain? So right all the time. The great Lazarus never makes any mistakes, never does anything wrong, has _no_ faults. Well, let me tell you something. Let you in on a little secret. _You're not_. You screw things up just as much as the rest of us; you're just too prideful to admit it!" I vented. "And now, they're _back_! What are we going to do now Lazarus? Hmm? What's your brilliant plan this time? We lost so many the _first _time this happened! Do you have any idea how much they outnumber us?" I continued my rant.

"More than four to three." He stated softly, not liking the odds any more than I. His calm tone annoyed me to no end, and I was enraged again.

I exploded. "Fantastic! This isn't an ignorant kamikaze run with no hope of succeeding; it's an informed one. We _barely_ defeated them last time, and in the process…we lost _everyone_. How can you ask that of me again? That's why you're here? _Isn't it_? You _need_ me. You _need_ me to fight them again. You _need_ my power. You have no one, so you come to beg me! After _you left me in the first place_!" I couldn't believe the audacity of him.

"That's enough, Isabella! Of course I came to you. You are still one of us, no matter how much you try to deny it. It's in your blood. Haven't you ever heard that blood is stronger than water? You have to help us. You are chayot." His eyes lit with the mentioning of what we were. He was _proud_…I wasn't.

"I wasn't comparing them. What if I don't want to be chayot? I _never_ asked for this. To spend an eternity battling darkness, to be forever barred from heaven's gates?" I ran my hands through my hair, wanting nothing more than to run into Edward's arms and sob…but I wouldn't. I was stronger than that.

"None of us asked for this. But this is the hand we were dealt. There is no changing that. You _must_ fight." He had resorted to borderline begging and demanding.

"For what? The world? _The world_? Fuck the world. Let the world _burn_! Everyone else is." I screamed. Lazarus put his hands on my shoulders, and I flinched.

"No, not for the world. For the Cullens. For _Edward_. You may not be able to save the world, but you _can_ save seven. That's all. _Just seven_. Do you think you can do that?"

I was silent for a moment, contemplating his words. "Yes," I whispered at last, defeated. "If it's those seven…_yes_." I would. For them.

"Good. Now, have you seen Caleb?" he put the entire argument behind him, and moved on to more important matters, in a manner of seconds. That was why he was such a good leader; he thought of others before himself.

"What, the unruly puppy gone astray?" I said scornfully. Caleb was every bit the rebellious teenager. That was why I was such a bad leader; I held grudges.

"He hasn't returned." Lazarus admitted. I snorted, reveling in the irony of that. I never had gotten along with Caleb…complete prat he was. Lazarus adored him.

"So you want me to find him." I guessed confidently. I spitefully thought of ways to avoid finding him without making it obvious, knowing I'd never go through with them, though they were awfully appealing.

"No, _we_ will find him." He admonished. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest. Lazarus raised an eyebrow.

"Why bother? He'll come back sooner or later; he _always_ does. Even if he doesn't, can't you just summon him?" I asked, exasperated with having to look after Caleb, who was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It was like Edward needing to take care of Emmett. Not necessary.

"I would rather keep a low profile. Besides, it's been awhile since we've flown together. You probably haven't flown at all recently." My companion guessed. I brightened at the suggestion, but didn't show it.

"No." I said placidly. "What with the constant rain, and being near supernatural vampires every minute of every day, there really hasn't been an opportunity."

"Well, we'll have to rectify that, now won't we?" Lazarus proposed. Thinking about it for a moment, I couldn't wait to get into the air. My mood was improving.

"If you say so," I gave him a tiny smile, pleased at the thought of flying. Flying was as much a game as it was mode transportation, and it was more enjoyable when you flew with someone. Who one flew with affected the flight. Lazarus and I had had a good time in the past. We complemented each other in flight, not needing to read the other's mind to know what moves they were going to make.

We strode back to the living room, where the Cullens had noticed our absence and missed our company. "We're going to look for Caleb, he's been gone much too long." Lazarus announced.

"We'll come with you." Carlisle offered, and they stood. Edward was staring at me, and I smiled at him, nodding. He stepped to my side, taking my hand momentarily, and I squeezed his reassuringly.

Lazarus lead the way out the door, then stopped. "How should we do this?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"The Cullens shall run beneath us as we fly. You can run fast, I've heard." The last part he addressed to the Cullens. Carlisle nodded his affirmative. "Good. You'll need to," Lazarus grinned.

Lazarus crouched, and then sprang into the air, his wings ripping from his back to spread out and catch a current. He soared upward, then wheeled, banking and coasting downwind. He hovered twenty feet above us.

His feathered rippled as his powerful muscles beat down, then up. It was an inspiring sight. His smoky gray feathers a shinning, metallic silver that reflected the sunlight and made a tinted blaze. He signaled for me to join him.

A thrill went through me in anticipation of the flight. I too crouched, and shot into the air, a breeze blowing my hair back as my wings tore from their concealment. I spun, then flapped, the feeling of sheer freedom and weightless that came with flying coursing through my veins: ecstasy.

I inhaled the sweet, pungent scent of clean, pure air. I angled my wings to catch an updraft, my feathers brushing Lazarus's, telling him the game had begun. We swooped and soared, dancing among the clouds, the Cullens tiny figures scurrying beneath us, dodging the trees and underbrush.

For a moment, I rejoiced. I rejoiced in being here, right now, no future…and no past. Just now. Being a wind-rider, keeping a constant vigil over the earth. The green land was smothered with greenery, abundant with sweet smelling flowers and trees that dotted the land that wasn't covered.

Hills and valleys crested and dipped, creating a perfect picturesque scene, the Cullens seven blurs along the landscape. The clouds were thin and wispy, trailing streams of white against poet blue.

I soared up, through the clouds and into the sun, the heat immediately soaking my back and made me tingle with its warm. Lazarus followed me, riding my breeze. He glided to the left, then darted right, crisscrossing in front of me. I poured in the speed and passed him, going under, then up. We continued this pattern for an immeasurable period of time.

Finally, Lazarus and I felt the pinging of another chayot, a specific signature belonging to one Caleb. However, there were other echoes of creatures in contact with him, something that alarmed us greatly. Caleb wasn't one for diplomacy, and this oft led him to unpleasant spats.

We exchanged panicked glances, communicating volumes, and nodded, having set a brief outline of a plan. Lazarus poured on the speed, racing to reach Caleb. I tucked my wings and rapidly lost altitude, coming down to skim the ground, leveling with Carlisle.

"We've located Caleb," I called to him over the rushing of the wind. "He is five clicks north and to the west, roughly. Lazarus has gone ahead, and I will join him. We've sensed him near other beings, and we don't want any trouble, something Caleb is famous for provoking. We will meet you there." Carlisle conceded, and dropped back to tell the others. I raced upward, and hurried to find Caleb and Lazarus. I found them in a clearing, side by side, facing a line of the beings we had been sensing, tensed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, I'm addicted to cliffhangers. I can't help it! This chapter was getting really long. I meant to include sooooo much more, but the story kind of took control and then it was like five pages. Besides, what I was supposed to include will fit much better as its own chapter. So, that chapter, and then the plot shall begin! Yay, finally. Anybody know who the "beings" are?

Yes, I do realize this chapter is almost pointless. ALMOST being the key phrase there. Two crucial elements were introduced. Three guesses anyone?

**Please review! I am the author, I have ultimate power, don't forget. Your reviews, or lack thereof, could dictate something perfectly awful happening! Mwhahahahha! Review, my pretties! **

**Another thing: I put the music up for a REASON. Listen to it. Seriously, you'll thank me. Its fantastic music, if I do say so myself. And I do. **

**Bleed Like Me- Garbage**

**Sing to Me- Run Kid Run **

**History is Falling For Science- This Day & Age **

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

**Closer to You- The Wallflowers**

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Hey everyone! Can I just say, I love being an editor for a story I'd love if I were reading it normally. I mean, I get to know what's going to happen, read chapters ahead of everyone, and even put what I want in them. It's awesome…everyone go find a story to edit! I don't have a proper editor myself, I edit my own, then my friends read them before I post them, and eventually I post them. Can I just say, you may have noticed art of exasperation is officially now "in the pretend world". Yes, ladies and jellybeans, she lives there. In Mwahahaia. Seriously though, never met the girl, and yet I know her so well that she's one of my best friends…most amazing person I've met over fanfiction. Okay, I'm done. I don't even know why I write these editor's notes, no one reads them! Anyhow, keep reading, trust me, this story is gonna get action-packed, very soon. Ciao bambinis!**_


	8. Break The Cycle

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Including your big toe. Ha, better hope she doesn't decide to feed it to her vampires. You'll fall more than Bella on roller skates.

I would, however, like to say that Lazarus, Caleb, the recently added (well, to you. I've known about them forever, which is how they liked it. I threw a monkey wrench in their plans. Mwahaha.) Alistair and Olivia, and miscellaneous other characters to be introduced in the future (wink, wink) are MINE, and not yours, and if you try to take them from me, I'll totally sue. And fry you with Galahad and Flo, whom I have decided to rename because of the numerous sexual innuendos that can be gotten from her name by such sick minded people as Bella and myself, and we can't have her feeling bad about herself now can we? Flo is now Harriet. Haha, check out those uber run on sentences. Take that English teacher!

**Once again, dedicated to that most wicked-ful of betas, Just A Little Bit Dramatic, who totally owns your soul. Not to mention Jock, Ophelia, and the rest. **

**Okay, guys, we need to have us a little chat. Copying other Author's ideas is lame. Don't do it. End of chat. For now. I reserve the right to take it up again.**

**Hey, side note: I know it's sometimes a while between updates. I admit this. So, do you guys forget what's happening and have to go back a chapter to refresh yourselves? If you answered 'yes' do you want me to include a bit from the last chapter in this chapter, to remind you? **

**Whoa. Check this Goliath author's note. It takes up like half a page. **

I angled my wings downward to reach Caleb and Lazarus. I gritted my teeth impatiently at the sheer _slowness_ of the rate I was descending. I yanked my wings in completely and began to freefall. The rushing wind dried the sweat on my face and refreshed me. I stretched my arms out in front of me and laid my legs parallel, trying to take up as little space as possible, and hopefully move faster. I felt very much like Superman in that instant.

Caleb was the first to hear to swoosh of my approach, and snapped his head up, his eyes connecting with mine. He immediately started snickering at such an unorthodox approach, being by no means discreet. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity; what better way to inform our 'visitors' that I was here.

The boy needed to learn the art of subtly. I doubted Caleb had been subtle a day in his life.

There goes the element of surprise, not that it would make much difference. Lazarus was distracted by Caleb's snickering, and realized, as I did, that it no longer mattered whether or not he alerted them to my presence. He craned his neck backward and sighed with an ancient sage ness, amused and exasperated simultaneously by my antics.

'_Trying to make an entrance.'_ Caleb's snickering thoughts protruded into my head.

'_Only to compete with your exits._ I saucily replied. I took this opportunity to observe our opponents. Six enormous men, with features so identical they could be mistaken for brothers. Tall, with bulging and taunt muscles stretched tight beneath slick bronze skin. They stood in an arrow formation, the tallest and heaviest at the peak, and rest spread out equally behind and to the side of him.

The ground was approaching at an alarming rate, blurring into a mass of color. I twisted, flipping my body around to land soundlessly and agilely on my feet like a cat in a crouch. I straightened.

I looked the one closest to me in the eye, and greeted him. "Hello Jacob." His face was incredulous, showing the first open emotion I had seen on him in weeks.

"B-b-Bella?" he stuttered, in obvious shock.

"The one and only," I grinned light heartedly, trying to ease his mind with humor. It didn't help.

"H-how? You just fell from the sky. "He said, stating the obvious. "You had wings."

"Yes Jacob, I did, and I do," I sighed, weary of explaining yet again.

"What the hell kind of trick is this!?" Paul burst, shaking intensely. "Are you some kind of bloodsucker? I knew it! You don't give a damn about us!"

"Paul, calm down." Sam cautioned. But it was too late. Paul exploded, bits of fur and scraps of clothing fluttering through the air. The silver wolf bared its teeth in a genuinely threatening manner, and then charged directly at me.

'_What is it with people and attacking me today?'_ I thought idly, unperturbed by Paul's loss of control. I inspected my nails, noticing one had chipped sometime during the course of this rather eventful day. Damn.

'_I've so got this one,'_ Caleb haughtily declared. He rushed as a streak of color past me, sailing to a halt directly in Paul's path, moving so fast the werewolf didn't have time to prepare and unceremoniously crashed into him. Caleb didn't budge. He roughly hoisted Paul into the air above his head by his scruff. _'Listen, puppy,' _he growled. _'I don't have the time nor the patience to baby sit you and your temper tantrums, so clean your act up before I clean it for you._' He seethed with cold eyes that gave away no lies. He flung Paul back behind his pack's lines with no effort, and ghosted back to Lazarus, a mask of cold dispassion on his face.

Every other werewolf beside Sam started shaking. "Can't you control yourselves for two seconds?" Caleb scoffed openly, an expression of contempt flitting across his face so briefly I almost thought I had imagined it. "You attacked us, and we defended ourselves."

"Nonetheless," Lazarus smoothly intervened. "We apologize for our intrusion onto your territory. We hope you would be gracious enough to overlook such a small, unintended slight." He delivered his lines with all the skill of actor, and the sincerity of a diplomat. Discreetly, he infused the atmosphere with trust. The effort did not go unheeded, as the werewolves ceased shaking, and their wary, mistrustful expressions eased slightly.

"But what are you? How did you do that?" Quill, the newest wolf, questioned.

Lazarus squared his shoulders. "We, as in Bella, Caleb, and myself, are chayot." The pack started.

"Chayot?" Sam puzzled. Lazarus nodded. "We have heard of your kind. There are many tales of chayot in our tribal legends. I admit, those were always my favorite." Sam smiled slightly. "We welcome you to our lands."

Sam held out his hand for Lazarus to shake, in a gesture of trust. Lazarus gave away no doubts, but inwardly he was reeling. He reached out and grabbed Sam's hand in a firm, steady grip. The two men held on for a few long moments, staring each other in the eye, trying to pick him apart. Slowly, not wanting to upset this fragile, delicate balance, they pulled apart.

The Cullens, with their superb timing, arrived just at this moment. Lazarus jaw tightened, and he gave the werewolves' a stronger calm. _'Isabella, would you mind…?'_ he hinted.

'_Of course not,' _I replied easily. I reached inside each of their minds without their notice, and gently pulled on the strings of their consciousness that held instinct, releasing them and suppressing the instincts that told them to hate each other. Simple; child's play. Defusing their instincts so they wouldn't kill each other and start an all out war between vampires and werewolves.

The werewolves stopped shaking, though Paul and Jacob were still giving the Cullens death glares. The vampires eased their feline, crouched poses and walked ahead, stopping shortly behind us, leaving the chayot standing between vampire and werewolf; the way it was meant to be.

Edward dashed forward and scooped me into his arms, burying his head in my hair and taking a deep whiff. "I was so worried about you," he muttered, low enough that only I could hear. "Edward, I'm _fine_. I promise. No big bad wolf can harm me." I replied, just as soft.

"Yes…I know…but still…I worry. Irrational wasn't it?" He asked, grinning wryly.

"Who ever said love was rational?" I asked rhetorically. The werewolves loomed in my mind suddenly. They might be been "de sensitized" but I wasn't taking any chances. "Edward, may be you should go stand with your family," I suggested gently. He caught the meaning in my eyes, and smiled, kissing my forehead before stepping back to his place by Carlisle's left hand.

Carlisle stepped forward, facing Sam. "I believe the treaty should be revised. It seems as though it no longer serves its purpose, it make our lives easier. " His quiet, persuasive voice rang across the clearing.

Sam nodded. "I agree. However, in both our interests, we should have a mediator." He turned to Lazarus. "We would honored if you help us resolve our differences." He stated respectfully.

Lazarus smiled obligingly. "Of course. It's why chayot were created after all. If you hadn't asked, I would have insisted." He paused. "The meeting should be conducted on neutral ground, with three members of each party attending."

"Jared and Embry shall come with me," Sam announced.

Carlisle hesitated, before declaring, "Jasper and Edward." I mentally applauded his choices; both of their gifts are beneficial in this kind of situation.

"Neutral ground is the treaty line, near La Push." Sam said.

"Wait a minute," Jacob interrupted. "If three people from each side are allowed in this meeting, what are the rest of us supposed to do?" There was a murmur of consent from the werewolves, who were upset at being excluded.

"You all can come to my house." I sounded, not knowing what I had said until the words left my mouth. But I didn't retract my statement, and I stood firm in my decision, believing that it was the safest path, for everyone.

Lazarus caught my train of thought, and beamed. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it myself?"

"You were too busy fantasizing about-" Caleb begun, but was abruptly cut off by my foot connecting with his shin.

"Just shut it, would you?" I hissed. "Could you _not_ be a burden, for once in your life? Do you think you can manage that?" I spat spitefully.

"That depends," he snarled. "Can you not annoy the living shit out of everyone, including me? Think you can handle that?" he mocked.

Our quarrel was ended by Lazarus. "Enough you two." He said wearily. Caleb and I glared at each other, but said nothing. The werewolves, who had witnessed the scene, exchanged glances that clearly said, 'What's _their_ deal?' The Cullens were used to Caleb's pettiness and my temper, and had no reaction.

"Let's, um, head to Bella's now, so we can get this treaty thing over with," Embry suggested nervously.

"Let's." I snapped. I shot up into the air, Caleb on my tail, the both of us rocketing forward.

'_I am going with the werewolves and vampires,'_ Lazarus told me. '_To insure no…preemptive strikes. On either side'_ he hastily added, on my growl at his insinuation that the Cullens would be so under handed.

'_Fine.' _ I chanced a look down, to see six enormous wolves and seven pale figures blurring into the background with their speed, and an angel's silhouette with smoke gray wings hovering above them. '_Well at least they're hurrying,' _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I was slammed into from behind, tumbling over and spinning a few times before righting myself. I whipped around, missing Caleb by only a few scarce inches. _'Watch where you're going!'_ I screamed at him.

'_Go faster and I won't have to,_' he retorted, his voice sounding in my head like an air horn. I winced. We continued like this the entire flight, grating on each other's nerves. By the time we got to Charlie's we were ready to massacre one another. We landed in the woods, a few meters behind the back door, shadowing swallowing us whole.

Caleb dropped heavily to the ground, while I lighted gracefully. I smirked at him.

He glared in response. We pulled in our wings; we didn't want to be seen this close to civilization.

He leaned back against a tree as we waited for everyone else, as I sat down on a fallen log. I snickered silently when I saw Caleb would have moss impressions on his several hundred-dollar shirt. A few minutes passed in silence. Then, we heard faint sounds of running, and panting. Six exhausted werewolves and tired vampires stumbled and staggered out of the forest. Lazarus strolled casually by, looking like he had just gone for a brief jog and hadn't expired from fatigue. "What, can't keep up the big boys?" Caleb taunted them.

"Close your damn mouth," Paul growled. The werewolves had disappeared shortly to change into the clothes they carried.

"You have moss on your shirt," Emmett pointed out to Caleb.

Caleb swore. "This was a two hundred dollar shirt!" he vented, pissed.

"That's not the shirt's fault," I articulated.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at me, and simpered. "Be proud. Isabella and I didn't murder each other." He vocalized to Lazarus.

"Though it _was_ a struggle." I mumbled. Edward gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Oh I am." Lazarus replied. I couldn't decipher if he was being sarcastic or not. "Is Charlie home?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Yes." Lazarus smiled in response, and headed for the house. He knocked rapidly on the back door.

"Hold on." Charlie's voice called out. There were sounds of shuffling, creaking, and a T.V. being muted. He ambled to the door and his disheveled head appeared from behind the screen. His eyes widened. "Lazarus?" he questioned incredulous.

"The one and only. Or so I hope." Lazarus joked.

"Lazarus!" Charlie exclaimed. He stepped out the door and embraced the figure before him.

Lazarus let out a booming laugh. "Its good to see you too Charles. It's been far too long."

"That it has." Charlie agreed. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in, come in." he moved to usher the entire group inside.

"Hold on," Jacob chimed in, a befuddled expression on his face. Everyone else looked just as confused. "You two _know_ each other?"

"Of course" Lazarus aired. "We've known each other for millennia. I met him in Greece, and we've been friends ever since."

"Why do you think I agreed to play Bella's father? Lazarus requested my help." Charlie framed.

"So, you're a chayot too?" Jacob quizzed, trying to reason out all of this new information.

"Absolutely. "Charlie agreed, and to prove it, he dropped his façade. He was no longer an over weight man in his forties, he was a spry, fit, good-looking twenty year old. To top it all off, he had emerald green wings extending behind him.

"And you're not Bella's father?" added Embry.

"No," Charlie confirmed. "I pretended so that she could hide from the remnants of the Fallen, and stay here without suspicion. It really was the only solution."

"Something I've failed to thank you for," I spoke up. "So, thank you. I doubt I'd still be here otherwise."

"And the Fallen are…?" Paul drawled.

"All in good time, werewolf." Charlie stated impishly. "Sorry, Paul." He amended as an afterthought.

"Whoa," Jacob uttered, expressing everyone's sentiments.

"Indeed." Charlie chuckled, and re set his illusion.

"I'm afraid this isn't a purely social call, Charlie." Lazarus faltered.

"When is it ever?" Charlie queried wryly.

"That's true. I have some guests." Lazarus gestured to the werewolves and Cullens. Caleb and I stepped forward with them.

Charlie's eyes widened further. "Well now," he muttered. "It isn't everyday one sees werewolves and vampires occupying the same space willingly."

"Times are changing," Lazarus sighed. "With or without our permission." Caleb and I grimaced simultaneously, and then shot each other withering glares for sharing the same sentiment and the same time.

Charlie eyed him. "You seem pensive, my friend." He noted, concern filling every line of his face.

"That I am. But we have matters to attend to." Lazarus' eyes focused on the ground, then darted back up to Charlie's. There was a cough from behind; I turned to look toward it.

The Cullens looked exhausted, as though they had accepted that they were out of the loop, and would mostly likely stay there. All the werewolves, with the exception of Sam, who was impartial, and Jacob, who was fascinated, simply looked bored.

"Such as? Wait. There's no need to stand here in the damp forest, I have a perfectly decent house. Come inside, everyone." It was then Charlie noticed Caleb. "Caleb," he greeted resignedly, shaking his head tiredly.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Pops." Caleb grumbled as he traipsed inside.

**Well, there ya go. Take it or leave it. Exciting news! The extraordinary 'Just A Little Bit Dramatic' and I are creating a joint account, and are writing a joint story! Yeah, you're all so excited! The story will be called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". But it won't be up for a while. A decently long while. I just decided to spread the news around early. By the time I put the next chapter up I should have some more info for you. **

**IMPORTANT: I have added an "update" section to my profile, at the top. You'll see it. All the most recent information is there, and its current since I change my profile daily. Yep I know, don't start. **

**Anybody know how to put links on a profile? Anybody? Please? I seriously need help with that. Like pictures of characters links. **

**I want some more reviews this time folks. Last chapter was PATHETIC. True, alerts were down, but seriously, I'm miffed. So please. Review. I promise, it won't kill you. Some pretty wild stuff is happening next chapter. Won't want to miss it because I got fend up and quit. REVIEW. **

**And listen to the music while you're at it. You'll thank me. **

**Rebellion (Lies) - The Arcade Fire **

**The Last High- The Dandy Warhols **

**How We Operate- Gomez **

**Run to the Hills- Iron Maiden **

**The Rest of My Life- Less Than Jake **

**Second Chances- October Fall **

**Sweet Tangerine- The Hush Sound **

**Back To The World- Street Dogs **

**Coffee Shop Soundtrack- All Time Low**

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Can I just say, it isn't exactly hard to edit this story. I only help a little with paragraphing…in the pretend world does it all. She's wicked…renames herself frequently, but has officially settled on a name, participates in my horror story, and gives me a social life. Lol. I'm not going to have another Oprah moment, but the joint story is definitely happening. It WILL be morbid, and we'll probably be flamed for parts, but it'll be worth it. Trust us, and when we post it (you'll know, cause the both of us will tell everyone in stories, etc) please read it! Off to go derail plans…mwahahahahaha!**_


	9. Nothing Is Sound

Disclaimer: I really wish I had something witty to say. But I don't. So it is, plain and simple as the Vault stuck to the ceiling with duct tape: I haven't, do not, and will never own Twilight. Ever. Or as much as spiders scare the living shit out of me.

Dedicated to Just A Little Bit Dramatic. Hold on I need to rest my fingers that are cramping from writing all that out, Bellsey. She's the Red Bull queen, all hail her magnificence. (Just A Little Bit Dramatic: since when do I drink Red Bull? Nah, red soft drink for me!!!) And at least she doesn't drink soap. Like Bad Alice.

_Last Time: _

"_Times are changing," Lazarus sighed. "With or without our permission." Caleb and I grimaced simultaneously, and then shot each other withering glares for sharing the same sentiment and the same time. _

_Charlie eyed him. "You seem pensive, my friend." He noted, concern filling every line of his face. _

"_That I am. But we have matters to attend to." Lazarus' eyes focused on the ground, then darted back up to Charlie's. There was a cough from behind; I turned to look toward it. _

_The Cullens looked exhausted, as though they had accepted that they were out of the loop, and would mostly likely stay there. All the werewolves, with the exception of Sam, who was impartial, and Jacob, who was fascinated, simply looked bored. _

"_Such as? Wait. There's no need to stand here in the damp forest, I have a perfectly decent house. Come inside, everyone." It was then Charlie noticed Caleb. "Caleb," he greeted resignedly, shaking his head tiredly. _

"_Yeah, good to see you too, Pops." Caleb grumbled as he traipsed inside. _

Charlie looked aghast at being called "Pops". He sputtered and mumbled indignant curses under his breath, glaring at Caleb's retreating back.

I raised an eyebrow, something I have only recently learned to do. "What did you expect?" I inquired curiously. "Its _Caleb._ If he hadn't been rude in some form or fashion, I think I might have had a heart attack."

Charlie stared at me. "It wouldn't matter if you had a heart attack," he stated bluntly, frowning in confusion. Rolling my eyes, I spoke.

"Yeah I know," I grinned. "But it's the sentiment that counts." I winked at him with another radiant smile, and Charlie's frown vanished.

"I suppose. Well, now that Caleb has lead the way, is anyone coming inside?" Charlie asked. I glanced around.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shorts on Pops. We're getting inside." Embry grumbled, his sour and impertinent tone tainted slightly with humor.

"What's with him and going inside?" Quil wondered.

"He just got his carpets clean," I said. "He wants to show them off." Charlie gave me a long look that I replied to with a shrug of the shoulders. "They're awfully nice carpets," I amended, peeking at him, checking his reaction. He snorted.

Lazarus waltzed to door and held it wide, gesturing with his arm as a butler. "Shall we?" He then turned around and promptly entered.

Jacob and Quil glanced at each other and shrugged. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. " Jacob said with a grin. Quil nodded, and the werewolves moved as one through the door.

Carlisle bowed his head to Charlie and led his family into the house, so that only the two of us were left. Charlie looked at me, and jerked his head in a 'go in' motion. I shook my head. "Oh no. After you." Charlie looked at the door, then at me, then at the door, and finally at me again.

He eyed, me suspiciously. "Have you cursed the door or something?" he questioned warily, eyes narrowed as he glanced from me to the door.

"Nope." I smiled. "Its one hundred percent hex-free. I promise." I nodded, smiling innocently.

"Well, alright." He examined the door, and then walked through, me on his heels. We found the two groups clustered in the living room, the werewolves seated on the couch and vampires on the other side. I may have suppressed their instincts, but that did nothing for their sense of smell. Embry was the exception, face down on the carpet, inhaling deeply. "Hmm…smells piney fresh," he breathed in contentment. Jacob and Quil nodded their agreement in unison. "Like a forest," the former added.

Caleb rolled his eyes in disgust. "Would you two boneheads knock it off?" he sneered from his place slouching on the banister.

Quil blinked. "Who put a snake down his shorts?" he muttered, his eyes gleaming at the idea of seeing Caleb squirm. Sam caught this thought and slowly shook his head, his face plainly saying, '_Don't even go there'_.

Quil's shoulders sagged in disappointment, and Jacob patted his friend's back sympathetically. "There's always next time," he said comfortingly.

Carlisle coughed discreetly, slightly uneasy. "I believe we should be leaving now," he glanced at the remainder of his family and us.

Lazarus nodded his ascent. "Right. Best to strike while the iron's hot."

Caleb stared at him. "You know, sometimes its remarkably easy to believe you born several thousand years ago, with puns like that."

Charlie snorted. "And its easy to tell you weren't." he retorted, fed up with Caleb's attitude, and the way he retorted everything.

"If you are quite finished…?" Lazarus asked Caleb dryly. "We really must be on our way. Sam, Jared, and Embry for the werewolves, and Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward for the vampires. " he reiterated.

"On the La Push cliffs." Sam confirmed.

"How shall we be getting there?" I questioned.

Lazarus cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think you're going?" he asked.

He had to be joking…not that he ever quite joked, or kidded in any manner. "What are you _talking _about?" My face blanched, and my eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"I, nor anyone else, ever indicated that you would be in attendance, or did I merely forget that part?" Lazarus stared at me meaningfully, and I shook my head, forcing a smile.

"I thought it was a given," I stated.

"You thought wrong- it _is _possible you know. You have heard the proverb about assuming…?" Lazarus trailed off. I glared at him.

"You mean to say that I'm not going with you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. But I still hoped he would change his mind.

"No," he said bluntly.

My mouth fell open. Before I could comment, Caleb smirked and leapt down from his place on the rail. "Of course not." He chided mockingly. "You have to stay to baby-sit your lover's family to make sure they don't kill your pets. No that I would really blame them," he waved a hand in front of his nose. "The dogs _are_ in need of a bath, in a bad way. The stench is horrid."

Only Sam remained calm, as five enraged werewolf growls reverberated through the house. Quil, as the least experienced, and Paul, as the one with the shortest temper, appeared to vibrate as their forms shook with the force of their transformation.

Caleb had pushed them too far too many times. Their changing was inevitable from the moment he opened his mouth…no force present could stop them. Charlie's face blanched in dismay.

"_Nooo_…" Charlie moaned. "The floors…for god's sake, I just redid them last week."

"Nothing ruins the upholstery like a werewolf's razor-like claws," Caleb agreed snidely. I rolled my eyes at his twisted sense of humor.

Charlie gave him an exasperated glance. "Do you _ever shut up_? It your garrulousness that got us into this mess in the first place."

Caleb frowned at him, then his face softened into affected solemnity. "Never. And might I recommend Bounty does great at cleaning up spills and all sorts of other messes."

"This is all well and good," Lazarus spoke up. "But I think we should deal with them." He pointed to the two gargantuan wolves snarling and snapping at his psychic restraints.

"Good idea." Charlie nodded. He sent Caleb a nasty look. "You made this mess, you fix it." He threatened.

Caleb sighed. "Fine," he huffed. He bit his lip, deep in thought. Suddenly, he smirked. "Try this on for size, doggies." The werewolves froze in place, not even breathing. Their forms started blurring, melting.

Fur turned to skin, muzzles to jaws, paws to hands, tails shrank into spines and their long, hard wolf nails softened into delicate fingernails, the entire process seeming like paint running down a three dimensional canvas. The now-human werewolves blinked and moaned, doubling over.

Charlie shook his head and walked over to them, placing his hand on each of their foreheads in turn, healing them. "That was cruel," he lamented.

Caleb scoffed. The Cullens seemed flabbergasted that their greatest enemy could be felled by a mere look from a person who seemed no older than twenty.

Lazarus glanced at the clock. "If this meeting is to take place, it must be now," he insisted.

"Of course." Sam agreed. "Are you ready to leave?" he directed the last bit to Jared and Embry, his selected delegates.

"Sure, sure." Jared aired. "Having your skin forcibly shrunk and bones re-shaped is nothing to worry about. We're fine. Really."

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Come on."

Embry shoved Jared forward. "Ooof!"

"Move it! You heard him. Obey our glorious leader."

"I'm goin', I'm goin." Jared grumbled.

They followed Sam out the door. Charlie smiled. Carlisle signaled Edward and Jasper, rather unnecessarily, and stood. Esme embraced Carlisle, burying her head in his chest. Alice did the same with Jasper. Vocalized or not, they still fretted something might happen.

I had no such worries. Even though I was not coming, Lazarus would prevent anything from happening to anyone. I moved over to Edward's side, wrapping my arms around him, smelling his sweet fragrance. He kissed the top of my head, and I craned my neck to see his face.

"No causing trouble for Lazarus," I smiled. His perfect eyes snapped to meet mine, and his lips curved into a wry smile.

"What? No concern for my safety?" he teased.

"No. None at all. You'll be fine. Now promise! I don't want him croaking on us,"

Lazarus frowned. _"I heard that," _he muttered, psychically of course.

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." _

"I swear," Edward said with humor dancing in his eyes. "On pain of death." I forced a smile at his extremely bad joke.

"Good." I laughed uneasily, and let go. Jasper and Carlisle released themselves from their wives, and the three moved like liquid into the night. "As to matter of my not going," I said, turning to Lazarus. "Why the hell _aren't_ I going?" I hissed at Lazarus. I grit my teeth.

Lazarus frowned. "You need to stay here. I can deal with this on my own. There are only six of them, you have suppressed their instincts, and they want this." He argued.

"Very nice. Now may I have the _real_ reason you don't want me there?"

"You want the truth?" I nodded. "As you wish. I don't think you can handle this. Not emotionally…you're too involved. You might pose a threat to all of us if you can't think rationally and use your judgment. Which you can't. So you are staying, and that is final."

I was stung. I inhaled sharply and looked away, blinking tears back rapidly. Lazarus never spoke to me that way, _never, _not even when I had been young and rash, in training. I snuck a look at him out of the corner of my eye, and _really_ looked at him, for the first time since he had shown up seeking my help.

His face was harder, colder, tougher than it had been. Lines I had never seen before had drawn themselves on his face what felt like overnight. Where his eyes had crinkled in humor, now creased in suspension.

His forehead wrinkled in frown lines, and his mouth turned down slightly, his jaw always tight. He was ancient, but looked so much older. The years apart had been difficult for him. It had wounded him and scarred his soul in ways that twisted it. I prayed it wasn't permanent.

"That's right Isabella. Leave this to the men." Caleb jerked his thumb back at himself, then Lazarus.

"You're not going either." Lazarus said.

Caleb halted in tracks. "What?" I bit back a laugh, smiling smugly.

"You are staying here, for the same reason Bella is. You cannot control your emotions. Charlie will be coming with me."

Then it hit me: I'd have to spend time with him. I exploded. "I will not willingly spend time with _that_!" I waved an accusatory finger in Caleb's direction.

"I agree!" Caleb shouted. I blinked, this had to be the only time he'd ever agreed with me. So, naturally, I ruined it.

"How about this?" I suggested. "I go, Charlie stays here, and we ship Caleb to Australia and let them deal with him."

"How's about no?" Caleb sneered.

"Enough with your bickering!" Lazarus bellowed. "You both are staying here. Do you understand?" his tone turned low and threatening.

"Understood." I mumbled.

"Crystal clear," Caleb spat.

Lazarus looked at Charlie. "Lets go,"

"Right behind you." The door slammed, echoing in my ears.

I surveyed the scene. The werewolves had moved to the kitchen, attempting to scrounge up some food, their metabolisms getting the best of them. The Cullens relaxed idly in the living room; Esme perched neatly on the couch, Emmett leaning back on the remainder of it with Rosalie in his lap, and Alice in the recliner. Caleb was staring stonily at the door, solid in the entryway.

"Neither one of us are going," I called over my shoulder as I walked away. "So get over it."

I didn't see the malicious look he gave me as I strode up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I went into the bathroom, closing the door gently and flipping the light switch. I sighed and turned on the cold water tap, cupping my hands and filling them to splash my face.

I watched the water run, transfixed by it's flowing clearness as it pooled and swirled down the drain. I reached out my hand, spaying my fingers to savor the texture, then jerking it out abruptly and shutting it off.

Somewhat refreshed, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see how the werewolves were faring with the painfully bare cabinets. Imagine my surprise when the sounds of happy munching spewed from the room. Each of the werewolves had a mountain of food, piled high with their personal favorites.

"How did you manage this?" I wondered.

"Caleb," Quil answered briefly between the mouthfuls he was inhaling. I was stunned. What had possessed Caleb to do something nice to somebody?

"Where is he?"

"I dunno. He left," was Quil's reply.

I wandered into the living room, finding the Cullens staring blankly at the television, which was playing some odious sitcom from the 1950s.

"I'm amazed this show's still on," I remarked. Alice and Esme looked at me, smiling momentarily before returning their attention to the aforementioned program.

"I'm not," Emmett remarked. "All Hollywood does is sequels and reruns."

"If you've seen it once, you've seen it all." Rosalie agreed, pecking him swiftly on the cheek.

"Have any of you seen Caleb?" I asked.

"I thought I saw him go upstairs," Rosalie said, grinning at me in a friendly way.

"Thanks," I smiled back. I moved my head, trying to sort his scent from the many here tonight. I followed it into my room, to see Caleb leaning against the windowsill, gazing outside. "What are you doing in here? You certainly aren't here to admire my decorating taste, nor to see my room."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You were here days ago, scoping the place out." I explained.

"That I was." Caleb agreed, for the second time that night. We were on a roll. He seemed unusually docile.

"What? No biting comeback?"

"No. Quite frankly, I don't enjoy being here, and the sooner this is over with, the sooner we can leave. So, I'm quietly biding my time."

"How wise. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I surprise a lot of people." We were silent, both looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"We should sleep." Caleb said suddenly, startling me. "To pass the time." He explained.

"Good idea." I lay down on the bed, sinking into the mattress, relishing the feeling. "Go into Charlie's room." I told him. He complied, and I drifted away into nothingness before I knew it.

When chayots dream, it is different from all other dreaming. Only our bodies sleep, while our consciences separate from them and move into other planes. I caught glimpses of scenes behind my eyelids, as my conscience moved away, of the good people of Forks, of other mythical creatures nearby, lastly coming to settle on Charlie, Lazarus, and the meeting.

Blurbs of words, distorted phrases, facial expressions, basic emotions were all that I got from the next plane. I could see Lazarus' blank, impartial look, and Carlisle's calm patience, and Sam's frustration. I could see Jared and Embry fighting to control themselves against their nature and their anger, and Jasper's influence.

The only clear bit I caught were the parting words, issued from Lazarus' mouth: _"And thus, the gathering is concluded. Terms have been settled and agreed upon by both sides. Both are satisfied, and the old treaty has been demolished, replaced by the new. Vampires shall refrain from entering La Push territory, which has been expanded to suit their needs. Werewolves shall limit the size the size of their packs, and harm none the Cullens claim to be under their protection. The treaty is null if, and only if an innocent human is bitten and killed by the Vampires. Neither are to reveal the existence of the other. Werewolves may enter Vampire territory if they deem a threat is near, to them or their people. Alliances may be made in case of emergency or special circumstance." _

The final words resounded loudly in my mind, ringing back and forth as my eyes snapped awake to Alice shaking me gently. "Bella, Bella! Time to get up, they're back."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem."

I followed Alice down the stairs, curious as to when Caleb and Lazarus were leaving, now that the Gathering, as it had been named, was over. My heart panged violently as I realized that would include me too. I had agreed, but failed to comprehend that I would be leaving Edward here. I did not want him, or any of them, being entangled in my fight.

Esme was giving Carlisle a death hug, but Alice was only staring at Jasper with a happy, almost drugged, smile. Same with him.

I waltzed over to Edward, kissing his nose gently. "See? I told you you'd be fine."

"Remind me never to doubt you again."

"Oh I will. Frequently."

"I knew I could count on you."

"Never doubt me." My lips twitched as Edward's eyebrow rose. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance before my lips crushed his.

"Whooooo!" Came the loud, raucous chorus from anyone below the age of fifty. And some of the mentally young vampires…like Emmett.

We broke apart with a sigh. "What a way to spoil the moment," I groaned in disappointment.

"There's always next time." Edward winked. I smiled and blushed, and then shot a death glare to our chorus, which shut them up quickly just as they were about to make an encore performance.

There was suddenly a loud, booming clapping, reverberating through the house, coming from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. A deep, husky male voice followed in chilling laughter. "How sweet."

"Xavier."

OH MY GO-SH. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER AND A WEEK TO POST. It's the end of the year, so I've had project after project and finals and just plain busy-ness to contend with as well as my writing. But never fear, I'll NEVER abandon this story. I love it WAY too much. I wasn't planning on cutting it off there, but my original plan for this chapter was much longer. I'm being kidnapped this weekend, so it would have taken me a lot longer to post. The pacing won't be disrupted too terribly and the content will fit in.

**Pleeasse review! The power of Christ compels you! **

**Stuck in the Middle With You – Stealers Wheel **

**The Coldest Heart – The Classic Crime **

**Should I Stay or Go Now – The Clash **

**Come On, Come In – Driving East **

**Breathe In – Frou Frou **

**Your Gravest Words – The Lawrence Arms **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: Turns out, people do read these. I know Audrey does. Can I just say, I do NOT want Caleb in Australia, as hot as he is. I'm bound to fight with him. Review you guys, or I'll be ranted to about no one loving this…save my ears! Please!**_


	10. Bringing Down the Horse

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse. Or Starbucks. But I would really like to own them all. **

**This is dedicated to Just A Little Bit Dramatic, the co-ruler of Hell and my beta, and Bad Alice, who does not have any part in this story other than wicked moral support. **

**It took a couple of days of work this chapter out. This is a shorter, transition chapter. We have officially moved from part one to part TWO of We Don't Need To Whisper! Yay! But not to worry. This story still has a loooong way to go before its done. **

_Last time:_

_We broke apart with a sigh. "What a way to spoil the moment," I groaned in disappointment. _

"_There's always next time." Edward winked. I smiled and blushed, then shot a death glare to our chorus, which shut them up quickly just as they were about to make an encore performance. _

_There was suddenly a loud, booming clapping, reverberating through the house, coming from everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. A deep, husky male voice followed in chilling laughter. "How sweet." _

"_Xavier." _

"Xavier." I ground out between clenched teeth. "I have a lot of questions as to why and how you're here, but at the moment the only thing I want to do is tear your throat out."

"So hurtful, Isabella. You wound me." Xavier taunted, his smirk palpable. I snarled.

"Xavier." Lazarus' clear voice rang, calling his enemy out into the open. "Show yourself. Unless you're afraid, coward."

"Coward? Afraid? Of what, exactly, am I to be afraid of Lazarus? A few mangy dogs and a couple of weak, low generation pathetic excuses for vampires? Alright. I'll show myself, but only for kicks."

The darkness drew together in a corner of the room, solidifying into a suit-clad form; Armani, of course. Xavier's skin was a burnt mocha, a natural tan. His eyes were a cold, lifeless brown. His chin was cleft; a high forehead with a widow's peak; a long, straight nose ending with plump lips. A great and terrible beauty was his claim, which did not adequately reflect the blackness of his soul.

"Xavier." Caleb sneered. "Give my compliments to your surgeon. He's very skillful with a Botox needle."

"Is that all you can dish out, Caleb? Some half-witted passes on my looks? I am far from impressed. I cannot see why Alistair is so insistent on having you found. I see no threat to our cause."

"_I_ am not surprised you cannot see our value. Weakened, sloppy hand-me-down powers could not penetrate our shields." Caleb shot back. This was quickly turning into a pissing contest between the two of them. Chayot men and their fragile egos were so taxing.

Caleb continued. "But that's how your master wants it. All of your forces so busy bowing and scraping at his feet you can't realize you're being carded. You are, unquestionably, whipped. I have never seen such a flagrant display servitude in my life."

This enraged Xavier. He could tolerate many things, but not an affront to his manhood. He grew eight-inch fangs, bristling and losing his cool. _'Keep going,'_ I urged Caleb. _'This is exactly what we need, for him to lose focus, become angry and attack prematurely when he's not ready.' _

'_Where would I be without Isabella?' _He replied.

'_Sitting in a dirty gutter singing Ninety-Nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall.' _

'_You have that entire scenario planned out, don't you?' _

'_You bettcha.' _

'_Will you two focus?!' _Lazarus shouted, nearly screamed, making both Caleb and I cringe. '_Xavier is not some carrier pigeon that you can bat around with and then dispose of as you please! He's dangerous.' _

'_Really? That carrier pigeon idea was much plausible, and something Isabella and I might have actually enjoyed..'_ Caleb retorted.

'_If __the three of you are just going to stand around until something blows up in your faces, I'm taking care of this.' _Charlie sighed. He transformed, then flung himself at Xavier. Xavier wasn't expecting such a full frontal attack, and was caught off balance. But only for a moment.

'_Charlie!' _I screeched.

"No!" Lazarus howled.

"Shit!" Caleb bellowed.

As one, we leapt at Xavier, a moment too late. Xavier grew silver talons, and in one swift strike, slashed Charlie's neck. Charlie froze, blood pouring from his neck and mouth, then sank to his knees, gurgling from the sheer amount blood rushing out of him.

Caleb jumped over Charlie's hunched figure, sprouted talons of his own and gouged a hole in Xavier's chest, locking him in place. Xavier jerked trying to free himself. Lazarus dashed behind Xavier and grabbed his neck.

"This," he grunted. "Is for my friend. I sincerely hope you rot in hell." And with that, he twisted his hands, breaking Xavier's neck with a sickening snap. Xavier's eyes widened, then glazed over, his body sagging against Lazarus. Caleb stepped back from the body, unusually subdued.

"I'll just, uh, go take care of this," he gestured to the corpse, and then slung it over his shoulder to dispose of it outdoors, for which I was grateful. While Caleb and Lazarus had been fending off Xavier, I had run to aid Charlie.

"Well?" Lazarus asked, his voice hoarse. "How is he?" I bit the inside of my lip, water gathering in my eyes. I glanced down at the huddled form of my 'father', feeling despair well up to match the tears running down my face.

"Lazarus…there's nothing we could do. The wound…was too severe. Along with blood loss, Xavier's talons cut his spinal cord. He's gone." My throat was choked. I could barely get the words out. I felt as much as saw the grief in Lazarus' eyes. "I'm so sorry." I pathetically offered. There was nothing left to do but offer meaningless condolences that were genuine, but misplaced. Apologetic words were just that, words. But that was all there was to say, or do. Except to clean up, and move on.

Lazarus nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I know. But I…I need to go off for a bit. By myself."

"I understand." I said quietly. He nodded, then walked out the backdoor, not even looking at Caleb as in his rush to leave his late friend's former house. I say former, because dead people can certainly not pay taxes. Legally, the house was mine now. No that we paid much attention to the legal side of things.

I moved over to Caleb. "Did you take care of the body?"

"Burned it, then buried the ashes." He chuckled grimly, without humor. "I felt so murderer-esque. Like I should have been wearing a sock with holes cut out or something."

I glared at him. "Will you knock off the damn wise cracks for once in your _life_?" I hissed, feeling wetness streaming down my eyes again before angrily brushing the tears away. "Charlie is _dead._ You hear me? Dead. Lazarus is hurting, I'm hurting, _everyone _is hurting, and here you are making half-assed jokes. What is your _problem_?"

Caleb recoiled as if he'd been smacked, an expression similar to pain crossing his features, before they hardened into his usual contemptuous sneer. "What is my problem? What is your problem, that's the question you should be asking. Are you that damn selfish you can't see anyone else's suffering, or just your own?"

With that, he stormed out, banging the front door. I heard him jump onto the roof, then sit down. Whatever. If he wanted be a spoiled brat and sulk in the corner like the angsty teenager he was, fine. At least he was out of our hair. Or, rather, mine.

I noticed the Cullens and La Push pack clustered together on the far side of the living room, where they had drawn when Xavier showed. They didn't seem to hate each other at the moment. I was too strung out to check if the dampening field a placed on them had worn off or not. I traipsed toward them, giving them a weary, half-hearted smile.

"You always seem to witness the more negative aspects of my kind." My smile faded. "Which is why you should leave, now, before Xavier's friends show up, and they _will_ show up, and any of you get hurt. That's wrong; you're just innocent bystanders in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people."

"You're not the wrong people, Bella." Alice said, her normal friendly grin quieted into a small smile that was no less warm. "Neither is Lazarus. You're family."

"Thank you, Alice," I breathed. "I noticed you left out Caleb." I smirked, a smile that had no real humor or sarcasm in it. Just a cheap imitation that fooled no one.

"Well…"

I giggled a bit before sobering up. Alice could always make me laugh. "Really, though, you should leave." I insisted.

"No, Bella. Didn't you hear Alice? You're a part of the family, and we are not going to turn tail and hide because things get a bit dangerous. We're staying with you, all of us. We are going to fight with you, and not even you can stop us." Carlisle spoke with such firmness my mouth fell open. A bit dangerous?

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered. I didn't even blink. Were they crazy? Had all these years of being vampires finally catch up to them?

My mouth moved, but no sound came out. A strangled, dying animal noise came out when I did manage to find my vocal cords. I tried a few more times, and got it eventually. "Carlisle…I don't think you quite understand. This isn't just a bit dangerous. Even the Volturi don't hold a candle to what you're talking about facing with such nonchalance. There is a very real, very likely chance that you might die. All of you."

Carlisle's expression didn't change. "I, we, understand a great deal more than you think Bella. And we are committed to carrying this out." All of the Cullens nodded in unison.

"We're here for you, whether you believe it or not." Rosalie stated clearly.

"And so are _we._" Sam stepped forward.

"Wha…?"

"We have seen what you are facing, and Lazarus described it to me, more or less, during our negotiations, which I communicated to rest the pack. We have all agreed that you need all the assistance you can muster. The pack will fight alongside you." Sam declared with as much dedication as Carlisle had shown. The werewolves nodded, much as the Cullens had, in unison and with total faith, with the possible exception of Paul, who looked rather disgruntled but followed his leader nonetheless.

I swayed on the spot. "Have you all gone mad? Stark raving nuts? Up the wall? In how many terms do I have to express to you that this is sheer insanity, a dressed up kamikaze run?"

"Bella, dear." Esme's soft voice rose gently over my almost-hysteria. "We have no intention of letting you challenge this 'kamikaze run', as you call it, alone."

Why, oh why, did Lazarus decide to have an emotional breakdown _now_, and Caleb – well never mind about Caleb. He was useless all the time, but most especially in situations like these.

My entire body shook. I simply could not handle this, not tonight, not after everything that had happened. "Thank you," I hear myself saying. What? What had I just said? A few seconds of confusion and disorientation followed that felt so very much longer, before I decided to just run with it. They were absolutely committed to this…this _venture_, I could see it shining in their eyes. There was nothing I could do to stop them. Well, nothing that wouldn't be destructive and ultimately self-defeating. "Thank you, _so _much." I sniffed.

I said the words before I completely broke down, and turned and ran up the stairs, taking shelter in my old room. My _old_ room. My old room in the sense that it was Charlie's _old_ house – it was no longer mine.

There was a cautious knock at the door. Edward's tousled bronze head appeared around it. "Hey," He said tenderly. "Are you alright?" He paused, then shook his head. "Stupid question. You are most certainly _not_ okay."

"Yeah. It was kind of a stupid question." I hiccupped.

"Oh, Bella." Edward's face creased. "I'm so sorry." He sat down and gathered me in his arms. As ridiculous as it sounds, I felt safe there – like nothing could hurt me. But it already had.

"Edward." I sobbed into his chest. "He…he wasn't really my dad, but sometimes it felt like he was. He was my friend, Lazarus's friend, one of our family. And now…t-that _dog_ killed him. He _killed_ him!" This last thought made me loose whatever flimsy semblance of dignity I had left. And so I cried. I sobbed and wailed and screamed out every damn burn, every damn heartache.

It wasn't _just_ for Charlie that I was crying. I was crying for Lazarus, who lost one of the best friends he ever had, not that he had the opportunity to have many. I was crying for the Cullens, the closet people to family I had, who might _probably_ lose their lives because of me.

I was crying for the La push werewolves – good boys who were nothing more than boys who had seen too much, too soon, who never had the chance to experience all of life's true treasures.

I was even crying for Caleb, who was surviving the worst travesty that could befall a person. I was crying for the dead, for family long passed into the Light – and I was crying for me too. I was mourning a life that could not be, not for any of us.

**&&&&&&&&**

Once I had summoned all my personal restraint, I lifted my head from Edward's chest. "Thank you," I gave him a grateful, albeit watery, smile.

"There is no need to," He said simply, kissing me briefly on the lips.

"We should go downstairs," I murmured quietly, standing and heading out the door without waiting for a response. Edward quickly sprang up and shadowed me to the living room.

Lazarus was there, his face drawn and pale. He was tending to Charlie's body, giving him a proper chayot burial. I gave Edward a look, and he swiftly returned to his family, answering their fevered questions about my well being with exhausted patience.

'_He's tired,'_ I observed.

'_We all are,' _Lazarus sighed. _'Come, assist me in the ritual.'_ I obeyed without another word as we worked in grave silence. The forehead, temples, neck pulse points, and insides of the wrists anointed with myrrh.

Charlie's body, now an empty shell, was draped in the richest purples and golds we could magick up, while bands and chains of fine, delicately carved silver clasped around his arms and throat, which we had illusioned as healed and normal for dignity's sake.

A fine warrior had fallen, been brought down in a horrific way. The least we could do was pay his body the proper respect as it, too, was given to the Light as his soul had been. Finally, his arms were crossed as we chanted and prayed in the ancient language, Danau.

Lazarus wiped a bead of sweat form his brow. _'It is done. Fetch Caleb from the roof, and we shall end this.'_

'_You ask much of yourself.' _I replied stoically. '_Are you sure you are up to it?' _Lazarus didn't reply. I didn't expect him too.

I leaned out the door, craning my neck to see the top of Caleb's head above the gutter. "Caleb." I called softly, knowing he could hear. "It's time."

Caleb didn't move for a moment. I heard him take a deep breath, and then he stood abruptly and stepped off the roof as though it were his front step. He landed with a gentle thud, crouching ever so slightly to absorb the impact. He straightened, squaring his shoulders. He met my eyes then glanced away, his line of sight boring onto the door.

I moved ahead of him, opening the door with an "After you." Caleb strode in still without looking at me. '_You can only play this game for so long.'_ I called after him, following his retreating figure to the backyard, where a pyre had been set up with seven levels, and where Lazarus had carried his deceased friend to at the head of his own funeral procession.

'_We'll see.'_ He went to Charlie's right, Lazarus on the left. Together, they heaved him on top of the pyre. Everyone, chayot, vampire, and lupine alike, gathered in a half circle around it, the picture of solemnity. Alice and Esme were even weeping tearlessly, their respective husbands consoling them. Everyone else was downtrodden, eyes focused on Charlie while they strained to stare at the ground at the same time.

"Isabella," Lazarus approached me. "Will you accept the honor of lighting the funeral pyre?" As he spoke the ritual words, I thought, _how could I not? _

"The honor is mine," I answered, the words, though beautiful and elegant, meaningless. They flowed from my lips as easily as Danau. Lazarus stepped back into his place. I treaded carefully to the pyre. "Rest in peace, my father, my friend." With that, I raised my hands, blue flames blossoming from them, spreading to the pyre, catching on the structure Lazarus built.

The flame grew, incinerating the wooden pyre and Charlie with it. A bittersweet scent filled the air, from the trees used in Charlie's final resting place. I half-staggered back to Lazarus's side, watching the smoke swirl into the black night sky the same as everyone else: with grieving eyes.

**&&&&&&&&**

"What?! That's ridiculous! Not to mention completely unnecessary."

"Paul, be quiet." Sam ordered tiredly.

It was two days after Charlie's death, and consequent funeral. We had used the two days to pull our collective wits together, to figure out what we going to do next. The day after Charlie's funeral, I had explained the werewolves' and Cullens' insistence on helping us to Caleb and Lazarus while the most human of the group slept and the vampires were on a short hunting trip.

Caleb had been in blatant shock, whereas Lazarus had pondered it with placidity. He thanked each one of them individually afterward. "They are dedicated. No sense in trying to shake them. It is not for us to decide their paths." was his ill-founded reasoning. This was most likely the only occasion in which Caleb and I had agreed.

It was madness and nothing less to let a bunch of second-generation creatures, namely, werewolves and vampires, to fight a master's fight. They would be slaughtered. Despite our logic, Lazarus held firm, and the day after, today, he informed them they would be accompanying us to a safe, fortified location that would serve as our base.

_This _development had not gone over well. None of them had wanted to leave their homes, and in the werewolves' case, their families.

"This is where we belong," Embry had argued with the support of nearly all the pack, with the exception of Sam, who was neutral.

"Then you should have thought of that when you were _so_ enthusiastically signing up to fight in our army." Caleb snapped, his short temper getting the better of him. He used air quotes around 'army'.

Embry was silent. The metaphorical crickets were never louder.

"What?" Caleb persisted. "Did you think that all of our victorious battles would be conveniently located in Forks, where you could go home and eat a hot meal, bathe, maybe read a book, after? Did you? You did. Insufferable morons!" he muttered. "Well Lazarus! Here is your _grand_ army! Half-wits and Mommy's boys all, plus Mommy herself and a few upper class shopping socialites. Ready and willing to fight, sir!" he mocked, sweeping his arm to encompass the objects of his scorn. The lupine snarled and the Cullens glared, a few baring their teeth at his belittling of them.

"Are you positive that this is unavoidable?" Sam interrupted Caleb's monologue. Caleb sniffed and spat.

"Of course it is!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Sam growled. He faced Lazarus. "Is it?"

Lazarus clenched his jaw. "Yes, it is, completely. There is no other course we can take." He turned, addressing the group as a whole. I was stunned to see him this interactive. He had been withdrawn since Charlie's death, abnormally so. "The Fallen _know where we are._ They were confident in Xavier, that's why they sent him. After a few more days, they will grow worried, suspicious, and will send a couple more lackeys, strong ones, to check up on his progress. They are probably becoming concerned already. He was more than likely supposed to report his success and that we were chained and bound safely in his basement days ago. We can waste no more time. We must leave."

No one spoke as Lazarus' words sank in.

"Where will we go?" Surprisingly, it was Esme that asked the question.

"There is place in Scotland, hidden out on the moors. The Citadel. We will go there."

"I still don't like the idea of running away from a fight." Emmett folded his arms.

I had been prepared for Emmett to argue with this. "We aren't running away. We're strategically retreating until we are _prepared_ to fight." I stated.

Emmett grinned. "Okay, I like that better."

"I thought you would."

'_Sure has a one-track mind, doesn't he? Or make that, two tracks.'_ Caleb quipped.

'_Shut up.' _

'_That was uncalled for,'_ Lazarus agreed.

'_You always take her side,'_ Caleb grumbled.

Lazarus ignored him. "We will provide belongings for you, so don't pack anything."

"Now, _that_ depends on what you're 'providing'…" Alice begun, drawing a grin from me, but was cut off by Jasper.

"Alice, this really is not the time."

She looked around at everyone staring at her, and her shoulders slumped. "I suppose not."

'_Do not even dare,' _I warned Caleb, who was opening his mouth.

'_I wasn't gonna,'_ he sniped.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled at Alice. "Don't worry, I've got you covered." She beamed, suddenly happy again.

"Caleb, inform the Fravashi that we will be arriving will fourteen guests shortly." Lazarus instructed.

"Jeez, what am I, the bellboy?" Caleb muttered, but complied and disappeared in a puff of red smoke and haze.

"You guys sure know how to make an exit." Quil said. Jacob elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!" Rather hard, by the sound of it.

"Who are the Fravashi?" Carlisle asked, his brow furrowed.

"Some friends of ours who live in the Citadel. They are not technically considered apart of our particular family, but we have been close for millennia. They will fight with us." No one contested the declaration, which shocked me. I was positive some offended male ego would snap. But nothing.

'_Not everything is as it appears.' _Lazarus' voice was grim in my mind.

'_Lazarus, you really need to let upon the mind control a little bit. We're going to turn them into vegetables.' _

'_Perhaps.' _

'_Will you quit speaking in riddles?' _

'_No.' _

'_Ugh…Lazarus…?'_

'_Yes?' _

'_How are we going to get them to Scotland?' _

'_That is a good question, Isabella.' _

'_You mean you don't know?' _

'_As a matter of fact, I do not.' _

'_Damn,'_ I groaned. '_I thought you did. Now what are gonna do?' _

'_Improvise.' _

'_Great plan.' _

"How are we going to get to Scotland?" Rosalie asked timidly, voicing my own thoughts. Not even my fault this time. I never thought I would be using 'Rosalie' and 'timid' in the same sentence. "We're not going to fly, are we?"

Lazarus and I looked at each other. The same thought dawned on us at the same time. "Well…not by conventional means." I phrased.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked warily.

"You'll see." A wicked smile graced our faces.

**&&&&&&&&**

"I really don't know about this." Embry moaned. "I really, really don't know about this."

"Aw, stop whining Embry." Quil clucked. "This will be fun!"

"Don't worry, _any _of you." Lazarus interjected. "There is nothing to fret about."

"Easy for you to say. You're doing the flying."

Lazarus and I had come up with a plan, albeit not a very good one. A 'time/space transit' was the plan, which made Emmett, Jasper, and all of the La Push pack choke back snorts of laughter, but only at Lazarus' withering glare. "This is very old magic, around before your _species_ even existed. Show some respect." He scolded.

The vampires and werewolves were gathered inside a circle of blue light, Lazarus and I outside directly across from each other. The 'blue light' was a force field, generated by both chayot. We were across from each other in hopes that this would strengthen our mutual energy, enough to get them all safely to Scotland. Such an enormous distance, especially with such a large group, was nothing to sneeze at. I, frankly, was frantic that we wouldn't be able to do it.

Lazarus had merely shaken his head and said, _'Have faith.'_ That had not reassured me. Quite the opposite; if we were relying on blind faith alone, who were we to do this? Even Caleb's presence would have comforted me at this point. _'Don't let your worry show. That will only make them panic.'_ He advised. So I was the picture of calm, cool, and collected on the exterior, but on the inside I was a mess of nerves. '_Are you ready?' _

'_Not in the slightest. Let's do it.' _We summoned all the power we possessed, and the field crackled and sparked with raw energy. '_Don't touch it,'_ I cautioned our passengers just in time, for Jared had been enthralled by the vibrant display and was leaning towards it with a rapt expression on his face. '_It will electrocute you.'_ He jerked back quickly after that, blushing sheepishly. I was too drained to speak out loud by this point. I felt the occupants shift uneasily, and motioned to ease their fears with my power, but Lazarus stopped me.

'_You are spreading yourself too thin. A little fear will not kill them; indeed, it may do them some good. However, having their atoms scattered across three seas will __not__ be beneficial to their health.'_

'_You're right.' _ I agreed.

Our surroundings began to blur, spread into different scenery, slowly at first, then faster. The air was rushing by so fast it created a cone of silence. Forests and deserts and plains and mountains whizzed by, making a kaleidoscope. We slid through them all, dark matter flashing before our eyes.

Light flickered into many rainbows painting pictures, looking like a slideshow. Until finally, we hit water with a jolt. There was a collective gasp, and then silence as continued to glide, almost effortlessly, as if on wings. The air blew past harder, making my hair swirl around my face. It did not matter to me, since my eyes were closed in concentration. I felt my life force being drained away into the vortex.

'_Faster.'_ I gasped.

'_Most definitely,'_ Lazarus wheezed. We pushed ourselves harder, feeling the groan of the earth as we siphoned its energy to achieve our goal and used it as a brace for our shield simultaneously.

I pried my eyes open to use my sight. I could faintly see craggy cliffs and ominous moors in the distance. They approached us, appearing as a great god to mortals weary after a pilgrimage. We flitted past them, further and faster, and then we saw our hard sought destination: the Citadel.

The lush green lawns rolled up to high, smooth stone walls, immeasurably ancient. Massive turrets were toped by deep crenellations, the outer perimeter walls extending seemingly forever, stopped suddenly by formidable guard towers. The portcullis was made of iron and pure steel alloys. The inner sanctum rose even above those, reaching to the heavens, challenging their might with its own. The perfect fortress. Home.

We raced through the portcullis as though the devil himself was on our heels. We came to a jarring stop, a bitter contrast to the flowing journey, in front of the sanctum's imperial steps. The force field flittered and died.

I staggered, dropped to my knees. I felt a blow to my head very detachedly. Through blurred vision, I saw fourteen anxious figures, a bronze head in particular, dashing to me in all haste; a gray and grizzled Lazarus, already down; and five majestic, winged figures, standing on the stairway to heaven.

**I couldn't **_**resist**_** the stairway to heaven line. I really couldn't. Forgive me. And while you're being so forgiving, also forgive for taking so impossibly long to update! I do realize that I took forever and week, and on top of that left off at a terrible cliffhanger. My major bad. But in my defense, I had a super inspiration crisis. But its gone now, no worries. **

**Speaking of inspiration…you know what **_**really **_**inspires me? I bet you do, but I'm going to tell you anyway! REVIEWS. Please review! Please? For Bella? (the story Bella.) May I remind you that you still don't know what's going on with her! **

**I did not mean to leave off at a cliffhanger. I really didn't. it just kinda happened. **

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic and I have a joint story, called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion". Check it out, under the penname "psychiatrist's worst nightmare". I have both under my favorites if you wanna read. And please do, then don't forget to review!**

**Wait – Earshot **

**Living in Twilight – The Weepies **

**Take Over – Acceptance **

**Move – Thousand Foot Krutch **

**I Hate Everything About You – Three Days Grace**

**Come On, Come On – Driving East **

**Twin Cinema – The New Pornographers**

**Golden – My Morning Jacket **

**Stockholm Syndrome – Muse **

**Combat Baby – Metric **

_**Just A Little Bit Dramatic: To the people who read these, this is gonna be like a review for a few lines, savvy? To Audrey: oh my God, you just reached a whole new level with your writing, girl. This had to be my favourite chapter so far, even if I know only one song on the playlist, and I want you to update faster this time! Or I'll set my kumquat minions on you! I couldn't be bothered reviewing, so this is my review to you. You are now my writing idol!**_

_**To everyone else, the joint story is up, has been up for a day or so, and we have zero reviews. Please review! It's called "Dying Is Your Latest Fashion" and we're under the penname 'psychiatrist's worst nightmare'. Please review, or I'll assume no one likes my writing, cause the morbid preface was my job. No one likes us, Audrey! Or maybe just me. **_


	11. Red Letter Days

Disclaimer: I own: Lazarus, Caleb, Christopher, Nadia, Irela, Darien, all of the Fallen, and any other miscellaneous characters you might hear about and/or characters I forgot to mention. That's it. If you can read, you may realize Twilight, etc., is NOT in that list. If you cannot, in fact, READ, then what the heck are you doing on a reading/writing website? Or on the WEB for that matter? Bottom line: Twilight's not mine.

People, this ISN'T EDITED. So give me a break and don't bitch about my bad grammar/punctuation/spelling.

_Last Time:_

_We raced through the portcullis as though the devil himself was on our heels. We came to a jarring stop, a bitter contrast to the flowing journey, in front of the sanctum's imperial steps. The force field flittered and died. I staggered, dropped to my knees. I felt a blow to my head very detachedly. Through blurred vision, I saw fourteen anxious figures, a copper head in particular, dashing to me in all haste; a gray and grizzled Lazarus, already down; and five majestic, winged figures, standing on the stairway to heaven. _

My eyes flittered open slowly. I blinked and squinted back a searing white light. "Ugh." I felt like I had been hit by steel train going 120 miles per hour.

"That's what you get." A soft, melodic voice sang with a Scottish accent. "If you had just been patient, and waited for some help, you most certainly would not be in this condition. But noooo…you had to be brave and do it all by yourself." The voice continued to scold.

"Lazarus- "

The feminine speaker cut me off. "Lazarus is just as pig-headed as you are. It's a good thing you came here, or the two of you might have killed yourselves trying to play God and take care of everything."

A small, delicate figure came into focus. Gentle red curls tumbled down her back. Her face was pearl white and round, but not in the least unhealthy. Her eyes were clear sky blue rimmed with full lashes, but they were nearly invisible because of their light coloring. She had a small, china-doll nose and rosebud lips. She was 5'1, and almost painfully slender. Overall, the effect was that of a flower, one to be handled with care, in case you broke it. But I knew better; she could fight as well as any man or stronger-appearing woman I had met.

"Sorry Nadia." I apologized, then winced. My throat was rough and scratchy, like someone had taken a bit of sandpaper or steel wool to my vocal cords.

"Humph." Nadia snorted. "That's all you have to say for yourself, is it? 'Sorry Nadia'. Oh well…at least you're not dead. Though you came very close to crossing that line too! When you collapsed on our doorstep we feared you might be a goner. Thank the Almighty Chris is a superb healer." Her eyes lightened at the mention of Christopher, and an unwilling smile tugged at her lips.

"I wondered why I woke up with a splitting headache from noise pollution." I teased hoarsely.

She crinkled an eyebrow, a maneuver only Nadia can pull off without looking a few forks shy of a dining room set. "I resent that."

I waved off her embarrassment. "I was _joking_."

She sobered. "Oh."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days." She replied simply.

"Three days?! Three freaking days! Holy crap…" I shouted, which dulled into a horrified whisper.

"Calm down Bella. Relax. You just woke up; I do not need you passing out again. We've got everything under control. You didn't miss a thing, I promise. No one died. No one even got a paper cut." I relaxed slightly. Nadia wouldn't lie to me.

"How's Lazarus?"

"He woke up a few hours before you did." She reassured.

"You're sure no one got hurt?" I fretted.

"Yes. Now stop questioning me." She frowned, trying to look intimidating. The effect was only comical. I barely choked back my laughter.

"Quit laughing at me and get up, lazy-bones." Oh shoot. She noticed.

I took the time to observe the room I was in. I was lying on a four-poster canopy bed that was draped in white and cream linen. The bed was in the center of the room on a slightly raised platform. The walls and floor were granite stone, warmed with large cream shag rugs and floor-to-ceiling pictures of green forest scenes. On the wall left of the bed was a massive oak door. On the right was an arched window that used up almost all the wall space. Before the window was a cluster of fluffy white leather couches and divans. Directly head of me was a second oak door, smaller than the first. Above the sitting area hung an ornate crystal chandelier.

I raised my eyebrows at Nadia. "Your room?"

"Of course." She rose from where she was sitting at the foot of the bed and disappeared through the smaller door, to reappear with a bundle of clothes. She threw them at me. "Here. Put these on. You're been wearing those for awhile."

"You're telling me. I feel gross." My hair was greasy, my skin was greasy, and my clothes clung to my body slightly with sweat. The clothes were simple and comfortable; jeans and red and cotton t-shirt. Not really Nadia's style; she probably stole them off Irela. I changed quickly, then flung the dirty ones in some obscure corner, to be found months later during spring-cleaning covered with mothballs, then the resulting Goodwill donation would happen. Endless cycle.

"Ready to return to the land of the living?" Nadia smiled.

"More than." She led the way down the massive hall and ballroom staircase, though I really didn't need a guide. I lived here during the 1600s for a few decades. Not much had changed since then, with the exception of indoor plumbing and electricity.

"I never get used to how big this place is." I commented idly. Having a perfect photographic memory was exceptionally useful most of the time. But the rest of the time in was a pain in the arse.

"A jogger's paradise."

"Joggers? Why joggers? You've never jogged a day in your life. Therefore, how would you know a paradise for said jogging population when you've never been one?"

"I have so." Nadia insisted.

"When?" I countered.

"Once, in 1613. Darian shot Chris in the head with a flaming arrow doused in spirits. I was concerned."

"You disgrace the good name of jogging."

"It disgraces itself. People running around like they're doped up on LSD or some such."

"Did someone mention LSD? I certainly hope so." A voice called out from the room we had walked into as the LSD comment was being made.

"Come off it Chris. You remember the last time you had LSD? Of course you don't. You were too high to remember it. So, let me give you a brief summary: you started the sixties." That was Irela, stretched out across divan flipping boredly through some fashion rag and laughing at the 'anorexic models with IQs lower than the cost of a plastic fork. Bent in half.' Her words, not mine.

The sitting/multi-purpose room was spacious, done in colors to make a brighter version of the moors out of the bay windows. Blue and green couches and leather chairs were randomly thrown in a shape that was supposed to be a circle, but ended up looking like a twelve-pointed star. A black wrought iron lit with flickering candles hung form the vaulted ceiling. The walls were beige splattered with yellow, a compromise that took Irela and Nadia a month. Irela had her own sense of style, while Nadia was a bit more conventional. Everybody was draped across a chair, couch, or several chairs. Everybody being the werewolves, the Cullens, Lazarus, Caleb, and the Fravashi. Caleb was sitting in a chair set apart from the main of the group, glaring moodily out the windows. He was worse than a pregnant woman with those hormones.

The seating arrangement was as follows: Carlisle in a chair, Esme on his lap; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward crammed onto one couch to make room for the huge bulk of six werewolves. Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared were squashed on two couches with a marble and glass coffee table as a footrest. Sam got the honor of his own chair. Irela was on the divan, with Darian on her left and Chris to the right, Nadia on his left. I sat next to Nadia in the only available spot.

"I've never been prouder of myself. The sixties!" Christopher gazed at the ceiling with stars in his eyes.

"You wanker. Made a mess, then couldn't even bother yourself to clean it up._ I_ was the one that had to pick up all the little pieces of sanity and put them back together! With a welding iron, no less!" Darian huffed in indignation.

"You can thank Darien for Woodstock." Irela said dryly.

"That was _you_!" Chris bolted upright and glared at Darian accusingly.

"Who did you bloody well think it was?" Darian asked in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Boys. The sixties were 40 years ago. Forget about it." Nadia tried to keep any more valuables from being broken from their scuffling.

"But I loved the sixties." Chris whined, making Irela roll her eyes.

"Too bad. Cry me a river sunshine." She snapped.

"You're heartless and you're going to hell." He turned to Darian. "Your wife is heartless and you're going to hell."

"What did **I** do?!"

"You ended the sixties. That's the Twelfth Commandment. 'Thou must not stop the American Era of Free Love.'" Chris waved his hands, impersonating God. Or maybe parodying was a better word.

"There are ten commandments," Irela said.

"Not eleven?" he blinked.

"Nope." She confirmed.

"Shit. What are they?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You knew there were ten." He insisted.

"Everybody and their sister-in-law's second cousin twice removed knows there are ten commandments!"

"My sister-in-law's second cousin twice removed is a Buddhist, thank you for assuming. He knows nothing about Western culture."

"You asswipe. I hate you."

"I am not asswipe; you hate to love. There's a difference."

Lets take a quick break so that I may explain, well, everything that just happened. Christopher was married to Nadia. He was roughly 6'4 and ½, or so I guessed. I can't see high enough to tell how tall he really was. He had a pointed jaw and flat nose; gray steel, almond shaped eyes; a high forehead and black hair that had never been brushed a day in his life. That is to say, messy.

Irela looked eerily like Chris. She had long, wavy black hair and a permanent bronze tan. Large, hazel doe eyes were set next to a swooping nose. She was tall, 5'8, and muscular. Her face was diamond-shaped; all of which combined gave the impression of an Amazon queen: strong, regal, and more than ready to kick anyone's ass any day of the week. She was Christopher's partner in crime; the two of them and their insane antics gave there much saner respective partners headaches the size of Russia. They normally got along very well, but on this particular day Chris had committed the unpardonable sin, in Irela's eyes, of breaking her favorite CD, the Shins' Wincing the Night Away, then worsened the situation by blaming Darian. Irela adored anything unconventional, especially indie music and film. The Shins fell into this category. I sincerely hoped Chris was open to an alternative hair color.

Darian was the polar opposite of Chris. Where Chris was muscular, Darian was slim. Chris was relaxed, happy, and a bit crazy; Darian was quiet, unobtrusive, scholarly, and above all serious. This made it Christopher's goal in life to make Darian loose it, just once. So far he hadn't succeeded. Darian was blonde and green eyed, with thin lips and a block jaw. His hair was kept in a neat ponytail. He was married to Irela, more or less happily considering their extreme differences in character.

"I forgot none of you ever shut up." I sighed.

"Didn't read the manual, did you?" Chris shook his head in…some emotion that I really couldn't identify. Might have been pity.

"What manual?" I stared at him blankly.

"The Manuel for Co-inhabiting With Chayots Of Uncertain Character Or Moral Standing."

"Can't say that I did."

"There's your problem right there."

"You digress."

"I'm sorry?"

"She means shut up Chris." Nadia said.

"I- "

"Shut up Chris!" Darian called.

"You- "

"Shut _up_, Christopher!" Irela screamed, throwing her magazine at him.

"You all need to visit Miss Manners." Chris grumbled. "Except for you darling." He hastily added when Nadia looked at him.

"Now that we've wasted a good portion of our lives enduring Christopher's one-track monologue- himself- I vote we address matters that _won't_ actually cause us to take a drill to our own temples."

"You ass." I snarled.

"Do we have an anvil handy?" Darian asked, eyeing Caleb in a way that made Caleb bite his lip in that way most people do when they're thinking 'Oh shit. I crossed that very minuet line that separates being a dick and getting my ass kicked by someone packing, i.e. in this case Darian. I'm _so_ screwed.'

"Darian, he's not worth it." Irela placed her hand on her husband's arm.

"Get out of this house until I can look at you without feeling the urge to put your balls through a blender and forcibly feed them to you." Darian threatened.

Caleb left very quickly, not bothering to ask when he could return to the property without fear for his manhood.

"Now that he's probably cowering in some hovel out on the moors shielding his family jewels, I feel better. Though getting to point would be very nice right about now."

"Darian, why do have to be so mean to him?" Nadia chewed on her lip, glancing out the door Caleb ran through in a hurry.

"I don't give a damn what he's 'been through', Nadia, he can still act like a decent person! Besides, that was over a hundred years ago; his time of mourning past a fair bit ago." Darian snapped, his thick Scottish getting thicker with his anger.

"You could still cut 'em a little slack," Irela was unusually sympathic, glowering at Darian. "Couldn't ya?"

"I sup 'pose." Darian grumbled. Everyone gradually relaxed.

"I have a question." Emmett raised his hand. "Please, oh mighty gods of the earth, grant me a shred of your wisdom."

"Ask your question, lowly mortal." Chris cheered up almost instantly – he was cheeriness in a cup; came in decaf, strong, and extra strong in a variety of flavors.

"About that manual- "

"God…Chris, I didn't believe, or have any desire to believe, it was possible…but you've found a kindred spirit. Lord save us." Irela moaned.

"Lord doesn't have a thing to do with it." Christopher rebuffed.

"Anyway!" Emmett shouted, making several near him wince and cover their ears. "Eh, sorry. How could a chayot be of uncertain character or moral standing? Aren't you God's handymen and/or women, the go-to guys?"

Irela raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a reasonable question. Good job; I didn't think you had it in you."

Emmett gave a lopsided grin. "Thanks."

Darian looked peeved. "Stupid people. Automatically assuming they know everything there is to know because they've heard a few false legends and wives' tales. Incorrible!"

"Darian, darling?" Irela asked, her voice dripping with bittersweet honey.

"Yes?"

"If you stop muttering to yourself, I'd be very happy." She leaned forward as if she was going to tell him a juicy secret. "It makes you look like your psychiatrist needs to boost your Thorazine."

"We're not really 'God's handymen'." Darian addressed the group. "We serve _the Light_, in all its forms. It doesn't matter which religion or nationality you or we may belong to. Different sects of the Light define goodness differently; evil to a Christian may be the norm for a pagan worshipper."

"I thought chayots were angels?" Carlisle questioned.

"Ah," Darian smirked. "That is yet another common misconception due to translation problems from Latin into English. Actually, -"

"Thank you Darian." Chris interrupted with one of those jaw clenching, teeth grinding smiles that would give him TMJ if he weren't immortal. He bounded over to him, wrapping his hands around Darian's mouth. "Last time you gave a 'history lesson' to we ignorant folk, I ended up a brain aneurysm. So, um, go tell it to…"he looked around wildly, when his desperate glance landed on Carlisle, who was innocently looking out the window. "HIM!" He grabbed Carlisle with his right hand, Darian with his left, and shoved both out the door. He locked it, then for good measure pushed the couch up too. He nodded and brushed imaginary dust off his hands. "That should do it."

"Unless Darian decides to walk through the wall." Irela reminded him snidely.

"Shh! I'm hoping he forgets about that one." Chris plopped back down next to Nadia.

'_Why don't you and Nadia show them to their rooms?'_ I badgered Irela.

'_Why don't you?' _

'_Its your house. I'd hate to be presumptuous.' _

'_Fine. Yo! Nadia!' _

'_Aye, Irela?' _Nadia replied.

'_We've got hostess duty.'_

"So!" Irela jumped up. "Why don't we show you to your rooms. Werewolves are in the east wing, vampires in the west. Does anyone need a compass?"

"No, we're good, thanks." Jasper frowned.

"Whatever. Vampires, I guess you're with me." She said, since Nadia was leading the werewolves down the east hallway already.

I walked slowly over to the window, resting my head against it, relishing the smooth coolness. I snapped my eyes open in time to see a flash of red in the greenery of the garden. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it. When I saw nothing, I shrugged it off as stress combined with a serious lack of caffeine.

**Eh, there it is. I don't think its particularly good or anything, but whatever. I repeat, this isn't edited. But its not so bad that your eyes will burn. **

**Review, por favor? (I never said I was failing Spanish, however. : )**

**Where is My Mind – Placebo **

**Naked As We Came – Iron and Wine **

**A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild **

**Middle of Nowhere – Hot Hot Heat **

**Title and Registration – Death cab for Cutie **

"…found worthy of surrendering everything in exchange for nothing…have yet to break my heart."


	12. Pennyroyal Tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse. Never have, never will. **

I stood in the great hall, trembling. With excitement, for my discovery; with pride, for I had been able to accomplish what no senior above me could; with fear, for the master's reaction, both to my news and to the methods which I had employed in order to access it; but most of all…dread. Cold, icy dread that wrapped like a hand, squeezing my heart, making it hard to breathe, for reasons I could not fathom.

"Selene," Alexa called, her midnight, coal black hair swishing to match her fluid, graceful walk. "The master will see you now."

"Thank you." I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Please, do wish me luck."

"Good luck," she murmured. She met my eyes briefly, then looked away. "You'll need it." She whispered as I passed her, thinking I could not hear. I couldn't contain the shudder that swept through me upon her words.

My steps echoed down the spacious hallway, which was very intimidating in itself; just the way the master liked it. The shiny black obsidian walls and floors reflected one's image as clearly as a mirror. Seeing my terrified expression made me sick and ashamed, dirty in some way. Wrought iron torches, also black, were spaced to fit in-between elegant, rich red velvet curtains, that did not reveal windows, but instead more wall, merely framing something ugly to accentuate its ugliness. The feeling it gave you, to see curtains that open to nothingness, was that of a prison; that try as you might, you could never escape, never be free. It gave you a sense of insignificance; that you were only a foot soldier, that you could die and the second you fell, another soul-less droid would step up to take your place. That you didn't matter.

The doors were a deep mahogany, reaching all the way up to the ceiling, a staggering twenty-five feet, and weighed nearly a ton. Despite their enormous size, the doors could be opened by a simple push of the finger – a result of perfect balancing on their brass hinges. The massive doors took up most of the wall space, leading to things I didn't want to think about.

A waterfall of lava covered the entire back wall. The floors were black granite scattered with rubies, very rough and uneven, like the bottom of a cave. It sloped upward enough to notice, but not so that you would stoop. That came later, when you reached the master's throne. The master had his throne high on a hill. A mountain in the room. The throne was red. It was red from the living, pulsing veins of the throne. The blood came from the traitors, the ones who didn't obey the master. And from we, the proud who served him. That blood in his throne was ours, too.

I knelt to the back of the throne. Only the most honored, the favored of master's, were allowed to look upon his person. His throne faced away from the door, to look into the lava, so no one would accidently look at him. Then they would have to be killed, and that would be wasteful. The master disliked waste.

"Selene, is it not?" The master's deep, velvety voice echoed in the hollow room.

"Yes, my lord." I was breathless.

"You have information for me, I'm told."

"Oh yes, master."

"Then give it to me!" The master's short temper flared, and I cringed. I swallowed quickly, steadying my voice. The master despised weakness, and would not tolerate it in his number.

"Yes, Your Eminence. I was on a standard scouting mission, surveying a territory in Western Scotland. I came across an unusual scent. I investigated in further, to find a castle in full operation, and that the scent originated there. There were boundaries, shields, workings that I didn't understand. I couldn't cross the walls, no matter what form I took or method I tried. So I went to a human village not far from there and fetched a human. From there, it wasn't all too hard to convince the force at work there to let me pass, since I merged with the human, deep within his mind. It was uncomfortable to hide in his subconscious, but I managed."

The master interrupted. "I do not care about your minor inconviences –"

"My apologies, master!" in my haste, I cut him off.

"Never disrupt me!" he bellowed furiously. "_Never._"

I barely suppressed a low whine, almost whimpering. "My apologies, my lord." I held my breath while he deliberated whether it was worth it or not to kill me.

"What did you do with the human?" his tone was lazy, uncaring. A sleeping lion, temporarily de-fanged.

"I disposed of him, master."

"Very good. Continue."

"Once inside the walls, I got as close to castle as possible, and I hid in one of the gardens. Through one window, I observed twenty something people. Werewolves, vampires, and…our kind."

This interested the master very much. "How many of our kind?"

"Seven…seven, yes it does fit. And what with the death of Xavier and their sudden disappearance, it makes perfect sense." The master muttered to himself. Snapping back to the present, he continued interrogating me.

"What we they doing? Could you hear them?"

"Talking, my Lord. Just…talking. And no sir, I could not."

"_Just _talking? Hardly. But it is of no consequence. What they were discussing does not matter. Do you have anything to add?"

"No, master."

"Very well."

"Master?" I asked hesitantly. This would go badly if misinterpreted. Or rather, if I offended, for the master makes no mistakes.

There was a painful pause, then a harsh, "Yes?"

"Master…what is meaning of my discovery?"

A deafening, condescending laugh erupted from the chair, the laugh of someone amused not by humor, but by hatred and disdain. "Poor, ignorant Selene." His whisper was almost harder on the ears than his enraged shouting. "Unaware of what she is doing or why she is doing it."

Another pregnant pause. "I will tell you your _why_. Why this is so terribly important, pitiable young Selene, is because we have found the Fravashi, and the remnants of the Elohim. They escaped our wrath once, though not without paying an abysmally high price: the Elohim were nearly extinguished. They will not escape us this time."

The Master's throne swung around before I could register what was happening. What I saw there terrified me, shook me to core of my black and twisted soul, and I fled in terror and sobbing repulsion from that most horrific of rooms.

**A/n: **I really am sorry about the really long wait, and then all I give you is this pathetically short chapter. : Well, I have a lot excuses: my cousin came to town for a week and a half, then we left town, and I've been trying to soak up the very last days of summer (school starts in 5 days! Where'd the summer go?! Did anybody see it?) Anyway, this chapter was supposed to introduce to our "bad guys" and give you a feel for what they're like. I hope you got a lot out of it. They're about the most twisted bad guys I've ever seen, except for maybe Reservoir Dogs, but that's beside the point.

We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands Tonight **by **The Academy Is…

Monster **by **Meg & Dia

Time to Waste **by **Alkaline Trio

Set the Woods On Fire **by **Art in Manila

Wave of Mutilation **by **Scarling


End file.
